Fate's Reach
by JAGA03
Summary: Reach, a world turned to glass, many died in a valiant yet doomed defense of that world. But there was one, who had passed the torch before he died. That torch allowed humanity to defeat the Covenant. That lone SPARTAN died, but his actions were noticed by the one known as Alaya and she made a contract with him, allowing him to fight to save humanity once more.
1. Prologue

**This was just a pet project that I did on the side after Playing through Reach, to all you who think Reach is bad, well I think differently and so does all the other Halo Fans I meet. (PS I am not a fan of most FPS). I may or may not continue this story and sorry I will update my main stories soon, just hold out for me. I have run into a few problems with Gundam Agito Seed.**

 **So I will have all the Noble Phantasms at the end after all of this so please hold out until then for them.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming**

* * *

Prologue

" _I've got the mass, you're on your own Noble, Carter out._ " Carter-A259 final words (Halo Reach)

Upon a brown field a helmet rested, red and gold in colour with a cracked in the centre of its visor.

The land around it all seemed to be dead, as if they had all been killed.

But slowly as time passed the helmet began to lose colour and it lay to rest in that same field, though this time it was filled with grass.

The voice of an aged woman now began to speak, she could not be seen only heard.

" _It didn't take long for Reach to fall_ _our enemy_ _was ruthless." "Efficient, but they weren't nearly fast enough." "For you had already passed the torch." "And because of you, we found_ _Halo_ _, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve." "Our victory — your victory — was so close, I wish you could have lived to see it." "But you belong to Reach." "Your body, your armour — all burned and turned to glass." Everything… except your courage. "That, you gave to us." "And with it, we can rebuild._ "

If any soul was around to hear this, they could be sure that she was in fact addressing that helmet or the one who once wore that helmet.

One may paused to think who it was that this helmet belonged to and what he had done.

The nameless SPARTAN one of many who died in defence of Reach, but none of them carried as important a role as he did and as the woman's voice had said, he had indeed past the torch.

His sacrifice had allowed the _UNSC Pillar of Autumn_ to escape Reach.

That in turn had allowed the SPARTAN II John-117 and the AI Cortana to turn the tide of the war against the enemies of humanity.

Now said SPARTAN was sitting in a world that resembled the world he had died on before the enemy had attacked it.

Grand cities that showed the pride and the advancement of humanity, but the cities were empty, dead of all life, just as they had been once the Covenant had passed over them.

Said SPARTAN in MJOLNIR Mark V with a red base and gold trim.

He sits silently with pistol in hand, ever ready in case the enemy returned, though he knew that they would not.

There was no way for them to and this was not where he had died, if it truly was, it would be many clicks away from here.

This was not Reach the SPARTAN-B312 knew this, he did not need to say it, there was no one here to hear him say it.

He also knew that the single entity that was approaching was not Dr Catherine Halsey

Looking up at the entity he asked it "Was it truly necessary to take her face, I am not a SPARTAN II?"

She gave him a smile "There is no one in your past who has significance to you like she did."

In reply to her the SPARTAN said "I do not recall having any bond with her, that would be Jorge."

The entity smiled again and said "Yes but without her you would not be who you are."

He did not react to that and instead asked "Are you here to finally give me a mission?"

The Entity gave him a nod and asked "Do you remember what I told about where you are?"

The SPARTAN gave a nod and said "You explained that I was in what is called a Reality Marble that looks similar to Reach."

The Entity now said "Forgive me, I lied about that, SPARTAN-B312."

The SPARTAN just said "It would not be the first time where I have not been privy to intel."

In reply to that the Entity said "Still ever the soldier SPARTAN-B312, I guess that is all that you ever were."

It paused for a moment but then spoke once more "There is a mission for you, but it is not in the era that you are from."

The SPARTAN just gave her a nod as he said "A mission is a mission."

The entity smiled and said "The Lone Wolf and Silent type titles ill suit you."

As if to reply to it the SPARTAN said "I speak when I am spoken to or when I feel that I need to do so."

The Entity in turn gave him a nod and said "The time is almost upon us, I will brief you on your mission."

The SPARTAN now stood up and said "I am all ears."

The entity gave him a nod and said "You are about to be summoned into a ritual known as the _Holy Grail War_ , it is a battle between 7 Mages each with their own Servant."

The SPARTAN did not ask a question, he knew to leave that till the end of the briefing.

"Of course said Magus can have allies that they use and each Servant is a Hero or Anti Hero from a point in History."

The SPARTAN gave it a nod and the Entity went on to say "The Seven Regular Classes consist of Saber, Lancer, Caster, Archer, Assassin, Rider and Berserker."

The SPARTAN again gave a nod, his face masked by his visor.

"Each Servant is more powerful than they were in life, but all of them do gain power from the fame of their tales, the land in which they are summoned in can effect this as well."

So in a sense, the more famous your legend the better you were.

The Entity went on to say "Each Servant has access to the weapons that were iconic to them in life, but it is due to the fact that they have become legend, these weapons have become Noble Phantasms."

It did not say any more on that subject for with a wave of her hand, the intel and data came to him.

In short, each weapon had an ability that made it special. "The purpose of such a Ritual is to get the Holy Grail to grant the winner a single wish."

In his head the SPARTAN said "I can see why that would be a major issue."

He knew that it knew that he had that on his mind, but he did not say that, he still had a few more things to hear.

"The year in which this Grail War Takes place is 1994, all that is known about is that you are a soldier from a far future."

It was now that the SPARTAN spoke "Would I not be weaker due to that?"

The Entity shook her head "You are a SPARTAN III you were stronger than most were in life, there is no doubt that you will still be capable of taking an enemy Servant down.

The SPARTAN now asked "I take it that I am to be summoned as a _Servant_ into this conflict?"

The Entity gave him a nod and said "For all their purposes you will be Servant SPARTAN an irregular and you will serve loyally the one who summoned you."

The SPARTAN gave it a nod and asked "And my true mission?"

The Entity gave a smile as it said "You are quick on the uptake, your true mission is to defend this person."

A picture of a woman with snow white hair and skin with crimson eyes came into view.

"Her name is Irisviel von Einzbern, she will accidentally summon you into the 4th Holy Grail War."

The SPARTAN now said "I understand." But it was not over for the Entity had not yet had it's full say.

"She is what is called a homunculus, her purpose is to be the vessel for the lesser Grail."

The SPARTAN gave it a nod again and clarified with the Entity "So to protect her at all costs is to stop the summoning of the Grail?"

The Entity gave him a nod and said "Should you fail or if it appears in any case, destroy it no matter the cost."

The SPARTAN gave it a salute and said "Will do so."

It then said to him "Your name has no meaning and will be hard for them to accept SPARTAN-B312, return to Noble 6 for this Mission.

Noble 6 in turn just said "Roger that."

The Entity then said "Make sure you don't fail me SPARTAN."

The world around was eclipsed in a shining light.

* * *

 _Within A Church_

A man of Japanese origin stood back, the white light that was within the Church had faded and he said "Who is it that I have summoned."

It was an empty question he knew full well who he had summoned the Einzbern had made that part clear to him.

A majestic female voice rang out, shocking said man "I ask of you, are you my Master."

A woman in a blue dress with armour upon it with blonde hair and green eyes asked this of the man.

At first he had no answer for her, he did not expect a woman to be summoned.

No in fact he had expected a man, a king, the legendary king of Camelot to be precise.

A woman with snow white hair and skin was standing away from them to the left of the woman who had just been summoned.

But it was not the woman who had caught her gaze now in fact she had been stunned by the second source of light that had appeared in front of her.

But there was nothing to be seen in front of her, just the woman who her husband had summoned.

As her husband was about to speak the woman in the blue dress and armour turned around as if she had seen an enemy saying "A Enemy Servant here!"

The wife blinked, she had no idea what to do at this point, while her husband was already springing into action to either take down or back up that woman.

The one who had asked the man if he was her master found that her sword arm was now held in a gentle but firm grip.

The arm as well as the hand were giant and metallic, she turned her head the see a figure in red and gold armour, he stood easily a good half a meter taller than her.

That would make him over two meters tall, she could feel that he was a lot heavier than he looked He wore a helmet with a brownish gold visor that concealed every aspect of his face.

As if it was coming through a speaker a voice said "I ask that you stand down, if you do not do so, I will use force to subdue you."

He now turned his faceless head to look at the woman with white hair and red eyes, that same voice now said "So you are my CO."

He stated this as if he was certain of it, he then turned while he still held the blond haired woman in his grasp and said "Servant SPARTAN reporting in, what is the mission?"

The first thing he got as a reply from her was "Servant, SPARTAN?"

In reply to this the Servant answered "I'm yours to command."

The white haired woman now was able to glance at her hand, yes there was three command seals on her hand.

There was a Triangle with two V's on it, one was small and normal, the other was large and had extra small v and x added on to the end of it.

Unlike regular command seals it was in black. The red and golden armoured Servant said "Call sign Noble 6, your orders Noble Actual."

The woman now said "Just call me Irisviel, Irisviel von Einzbern, um can you please let her go, I believe she is our ally."

It was now that Noble 6 as he had designated looked at the blonde haired woman then back to Irisviel.

"If that is what you order Noble Actual, judging from her stance, she would be part of the main strike team."

He let go and now looked back to the woman by the name of Irisviel "Is she to be treated as ally, back up support or-."

He was cut off as the man now said "Squad mate, treat her as a fellow squad member."

He seemed to have managed to regain his composure faster than his wife had.

Noble 6 now looked at him and said "I take it you will be this squads sniper, eyes in the sky and long range support."

The man blinked and then narrowed his eyes "You were able to tell that from just a glance."

He was surprised that this Servant was able to tell that all from a glance.

But was able to deduce it to a skill that the Servant possessed allowed him to see this.

The man now said "I don't recall a Servant Class being Spartan?"

Noble 6 now just said "That is SPARTAN not Spartan, there is a difference, to put it bluntly it would be calling a space ship a boat."

The message was clear, SPARTAN and Spartan were two very different things.

Also to mix them up could cost you your life.

The man now said "I'm guessing that you are from AD and not BC." Noble 6 in reply said "You can assume that."

It was at this point that the blonde haired woman cleared her throat "Master, I am Servant Saber, I shall be your sword."

It was at this point that the man recalled that they did have another Servant in the room, one that had intended to summon.

Though why King Arthur was a woman and not a man was yet to be discovered. Irisviel now asked her "Um, not to be rude, but we were expecting King Arthur?"

In reply to this she said "I am the King of knights, the once and future king."

That was a lot to take in, but the silence of shock was broken as Servant SPARTAN said "So King is like any rank, gender does not define it."

Said King of knights blinked at this, she had not expected any to just take it in so well nor did she expect any to just stare down their from their faceless visors at her.

But she was able to tell that he was not doing so to be rude.

She now said "I have stated who I am, may I know the name of the one who is to be my ally?"

In reply to this Noble 6 said "I told you my call sign was Noble 6 I am a SPARTAN, I have been summoned her as a Servant in this War."

The King of knights refused to accept this and said "With all due respect, I cannot accept that as your name, I have told you who I am, I ask that you would extend that courtesy."

Noble 6 then said "The only other call sign I was given was SPARTAN-B312."

The King of knights was no fool, she could tell that this was as close to a name as she was going to get from the SPARTAN.

Not because he did not wish to tell her, but because he had nothing else to say.

"I see so that is the name that you will give me, I will accept that."

She regally said this which impressed Irisviel and just Irisviel, the man did not seem impressed at all.

In fact he was still looking at the walking Robo Cop done right.

It was at this point that he asked his wife "Irisviel, I tried to view his rank and his skills along with his class, all I can see is Class SPARTAN and the rest has a classified labelled over it."

At this his wife Irisviel blinked and then said "Why sure, I will do so Kiritsugu, let me just get it up."

She saw Noble 6 and then looked at Saber and then back to Noble 6 and gave a blink and grin come to her face as she turned to her husband and called out her husbands name.

"Kiritsugu, my Servant is better than yours."

Kiritsugu blinked as Irisviel then said "Let me reiterate it for you, my Servant is way better than yours."

Kiritsugu could see that his wife was rather excited and being rather childish about this, either what she said was true or she had gone mad.

He now asked "What, what are his ranks?"

In a child like voice Irisviel replied "All of his ranks are-."

She was cut off as Noble 6 said "Noble Actual."

Addressing her he said "Your partner could not see the files on me for he was no authorised to, do you believe you should reveal sensitive intel so easily."

Emiya was partly annoyed at the fact that the Servant had ruined his chances of seeing what said Servant was capable of.

He was also partly glad that the Servant was able to keep tabs on his wife and remind her to act as if she was in a war.

Saber at this point said "I do not see how SPARTAN can be better than I, sure he is stronger than I am, but that does not win a war alone."

It was at this point Irisviel lost herself in her excitement and said "No, one of the personal skills has Bravery Ex, it trumps his regular class skill of B!"

Noble 6 now said "This is why SPARTAN forces are not meant to deal with civilians."

It was these words that made Kiritsugu regret summoning Saber instead of SPARTAN.

" _A Servant like him was easy to work with he is more that capable to adapt to me style_."

But Emiya was also aware that the SPARTAN had no intent to leave his wife's side.

Saber now turned to Noble 6 and said "Such high Bravery, I did not think it was possible for one to be hold on to their sanity and be so brave."

In reply to this Noble 6 just said "From the moment you agree or are agreed for, you are just a military asset, a weapon to be used against the enemy, we do our duty our die trying that is the role of a SPARTAN in war."

She did not say it, but she could understand what he was saying, it was a lot like her own life, except this person did not show had any regret, while she had many.

Noble 6 noticed that she seemed to understand what he was saying "I see so your life was one of service as well."

It was at this point that Irisviel let out a girlish giggle "Kiritsugu, he has, my Servant has awesome Noble Phantasm."

Emiya now looked at her as if he was almost sick of how much better her Servant was than his.

He now asked her "Then, what is it that is so good about him this time?"

Irisviel gave that same girlish giggle as she said "One of the ones I can read says he can turn any firearms into a B or A rank Noble Phantasm!"

Now Noble 6 said "Noble Actual in war intel is your life line, that which you can use to predict a battle, it is not to used as boast."

His tone and words were not harsh, but the fact that his voice held no emotion as well as his his faceless visor made him sound a little like a robot or a stern father.

Like a child Irisviel apologised "Oh, I am sorry, um Noble 6 was it, I will try not to do so again."

Noble 6 looked to Kiritsugu and said "She is hard to maintain."

Kiritsugu was unsure if he was being rude or was just stating a fact that he had seen about Irisviel so far.

At any rate he could not just go out and say that she was.

"She has her moments Noble 6, you will see them before this war is over."

In reply to that Noble 6 said "I am here to fight on her behalf nothing else."

In his mind Kiritsugu said " _If only I had been his master, I could use him_."

* * *

 _The next day_

Saber was watching Kiritsugu play with his daughter in the snow outside the mansion they were in. She now turned her gave to Irisviel who was to her right with a cup of tea in hand.

"So is that Kiritsugu's true self, I know that in life I did was able to pass myself off as a man, but that does not mean the two of you should be so surprised at it."

It was now that she turned her head to Noble 6 who stood beside the door ready for any orders he was about to get.

It was at this point that Saber said "The entire time you have been here, you have not taken off your helmet, pray tell do you do this for a reason?"

The SPARTAN replied "I would take it off either before the start of a mission or if it is damaged and I know I am about to die."

Saber then gave a nod, but turned her gaze to the ground "So the man who is behind that visor, he has no role in all of this?"

What she heard next was not what she had expected, it also made Irisviel put down the tea cup she held in her hands.

"The man behind the visor is the same as the visor."

Not that what he said was bad or anything like that, but Irisviel was unable to see why her Servant thought in such a manner, then again she was still young and was unable to understand many things in the word.

What she understood was that Noble 6 was the same out of his armour.

Saber now said "I understand, I too went through such a thing in order to be a king, I could not be who I truly was and had to cast it aside and be who I was needed to be."

Noble 6 just gave her a nod and then turned back to his Master, he knew that she had a question for him.

Irisviel now asked "Noble 6, what was it that you did in life." In reply to her the SPARTAN said "I did what was required to complete the mission that I was given."

Saber did show it, but she did react to this in her own way.

She had to think to herself " _Such loyalty to the cause, such dedication to what it is that he has been asked to do, why do I not know of him_?"

Noble 6 then said "You will need to be ready, war is hell and your mind needs to be prepared for it as well as your body."

Irisviel now pouted like a child and said "You sound a lot like Kiritsugu when you say that, perhaps he should have been the one to summon you."

In reply to that Noble 6 said "Make do with what you have not with what you want."

Though he did recall that Kat had got them a way to get what they needed to launch a counter attack against the Super Carrier that was above Reach.

But it was safe to say Irisviel was not Kat in any form but if by some miracle she did become it, it could be of some benefit to them, but right now that was impossible.

It was at this point that Irisviel let her child like curiosity get the better of her when she asked "So um Noble 6, you are a Heroic Spirit from the future right?"

"I am a SPARTAN III from the future" corrected Noble 6. This did not stop what it was that Irisviel was about to ask from coming out.

"So um, yeah as you said, how did you die?"

In reply to this Noble 6 said what Carter had said in his presence once before "SPARTANs never die, they're only MIA."

It may or may not have sounded a lot cooler if Irisviel had any idea what MIA meant.

She did not hesitate to ask "What does MIA mean, is it a way of speaking or some form of code?"

In reply Noble 6 just said with no emotion in his voice "It stand for 'missing in action', SPARTANs never die we are only MIA."

Saber was able to pick up that this time he said _we_ , she also was able to feel just the tiniest hint of loss behind those words.

So she decided to say "We will have to be ready to leave soon, it is in our best interest to prepare for the land we are going to fight in."

Noble 6 gave her a nod and said "That is sound."

It had not been made clear to him yet, that Saber had no idea what that meant, but right now that did not matter at all.

Kiritsugu had come in and he now said "I have had to make new plan due to the arrival of Noble 6 be ready to hear it."

* * *

 _At Clocktower_

An old Dead Apostle who unlike most of his kind was not evil, stroked his beard.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is an anomaly in time and space, I also get the feeling that it is not my fault this time?"

He now looked up and around, he thanked God that he was alone.

Had any person who had known him been present they would have told him that it was in fact his fault.

In fact most things could be blamed on him, though not all of them were his fault, though most of the time it was his fault.

"Why do I also get the feeling that there is a machine, a hero from the future and a lot of guns are involved this time?"

Had any been around to hear him say this, the secret that he had a feeling what was about to go down in the far east would have got him locked up in a cage for messing with the world again.

Well he had not done it this time, but if you mess with the world more than once, the world will mess with you and it will win.

"Why do I also get the feeling that I will be blamed for this."

He now picked up a game that was not yet out at this time "I have played 1 to 6 but never this one, why do I get the urge to play it now?"

He got up from where he was standing and gave a shrug and said "Heck it, if I'm going to get in trouble, might as well have some fun first, I wonder will I be playing Master Chief, I can't see him anywhere on this front cover at all."

With that he began a game part of a series yet to exist.

* * *

 _Time Skip Fuyuki City_

Kiritsugu had been both pleased as well as disturbed by the fact that his wife's Servant had agreed to be brought into the country of Japan in a supply crate.

It was the only way they could get him in, other than have him make a grand entrance.

The plan that Emiya had made on the go, had Noble 6 acting from the shadows as a Servant that others did not know about.

He was now meeting up with his contact Maiya his _partner_ who had come before him to get the right supplies to carry out this war.

Supplies that Noble 6 had been transported with, if the SPARTAN had any complaints he had not said so, yet.

Kiritsugu also found it a little suspicious that Noble 6 in broad day light in bright red and gold, was able to walk past people and people did not notice him.

It was his firm belief that Noble 6 had the skill of Presence Concealment or some variation of it.

No one that tall or looking like that should be able to hide, but more to the point a man who almost weighed half a tone should not be that stealthy.

Kiritsugu was also partly impressed by the fact that it was science not magic that had created the SPARTAN.

It came in extra handy, this was due to Mages shunning machines and modern technology.

So what would they think of the future and future technology, internally Emiya was laughing, laughing very hard.

He now knocking on the door to a room in a hotel in a code with his back to the door he stood their keeping watch just in case an enemy was watching him.

After a little while the door opened an a woman with raven hair opened the door slightly then closed it and the sound of a chain being unhinged was heard and the door opened again.

Kiritsugu came in side and move the door to close behind him.

The woman held the door open looked left and right then closed the door and proceeded to put all the locks onto it.

Turning around she said "The equipment you requested has arrived."

It was now that she went on to report "Madam and Saber have arrived as well and are making their way together, that way the other Masters will assume that Madam is Saber's Master."

As Maiya walked towards machine Kiritsugu said "Good."

Maiya pressed a button on the machine and the TV connected to it flickered to life "There was an incident last night at the Tohsaka mansion, here is the recorded footage.

Watching the man in full black be killed by a range or attack, Emiya raised his hand to his chin and asked "What do you make of this."

In reply Maiya said "The time span between Assasin's trespassing and the Tohsaka Servant's response is too short."

She then went on to explain "Since Assassin has a skill that masks his presence, it's hard to believe he was detected in advance."

She then blinked and stated her opinion on the matter "I think Tohsaka was expecting and intruder."

Kiritsugu removed his and from his chin after he had heard this.

"In a battle among Servants, it is critical to conceal the identity of Heroic Spirits."

Now moving his hand to be open in front of him he said "Why would Tohsaka expose his Servant for all to see."

Maiya at this point said "He had reason to, I suppose."

Kiritsugu gave her a nod and then asked "Maiya what became of Assassin's Master?"

Maiya just stated "He escaped to the church last night, the judge decreed him under his protection."

She then stated the name of the Master "Assassin's Master is Kotomine Kirei."

Kiritsugu gave a little reaction to this and said "Maiya send a familiar to watch the Fuyuki city Church."

"Are you sure, Masters are forbidden from operating in a neutral zone surrounding the church" she questioned?

In reply to this Kiritsugu said "Keep it as close as you can without the priest noticing."

As he finished saying this, he turned his back on her and began to walk to where the weapons were.

Maiya did not show that she took any form of offence to this and just said "Very well understood."

Maiya turned off the machine connected to the TV as Kiritsugu began to check all the weapons he had brought with him.

He did require a few more due to the extra set of hands that was now serving his wife.

While checking out one of the guns he said "Where is the thing I left with you?"

She said "Here" and Kiritsugu moved to open a box, within it was old fashioned type of gun, Maiya looked a bit worried as Kiritsugu picked it up.

Holding it in his right hand and then within the blink of an eye he removed the bullet from it and reloaded it, while pointing it straight ahead.

With it still in hand aimed out in front of him he said "About 2 seconds, I'm surprised."

Maiya in turn said "Yes" still looking at him with concern on her face.

Putting the gun gently back into its box Kiritsugu knelt down holding it and said "Illya weighs less than that Walter."

His face was to the ground and his eyes were closed "But she's already 8 years old."

There was some pain in his voice and Maiya put her arms of his shoulders, he slowly moved to stand up and face her.

As he did this Maiya said "Focus only on what matters now."

She then held his face in her hand and kissed his lips, he did not react to it yet."

Parting from him, with her hands on her his shoulders Maiya said "Don't think about anything else."

She then moved to kiss him again, he did not resist nor engage with her.

Right now for Emiya, even an all granting wish could not give him happiness, for he knew there was a price to be paid for the wish.

And it was not the deaths of the other Masters and Servants that was the price that he feared to pay, all of this was a job, one he had been hired to do.

But it still hut to do it, after the bonds he had formed over the years.

* * *

 _Night Time Beach_

Irisviel now looked out at the beach in front of her in the moonlight "It's so beautiful, like a mirror reflecting the night sky."

She then took of her shoes, socks and stockings and went and began to play around at the waters edge getting the bottom of her feet wet.

Saber now looked on in silence as Irisviel began to strut saying "It's so much fun to walk around a new town accompanied by a gentleman.

As Irisviel flipped a coin in her hand she heard Saber ask "Did I make an acceptable gentleman?"

Irisviel turned to face her with a smile on her face and she closed her eyes as she said "You were perfect, you were a wonderful knight today."

The moon light only seemed to make her more beautiful and make what it was that she was saying seem more sincere.

In reply to her Saber gave a polite bow and said "You honour me, my princess."

Now said _princess_ asked "Saber, do you like the sea?" In reply to her Saber said "I suppose I don't really know."

With what was almost a smile on her face she looked down to where Irisviel and said "In my age and country, the sea was where my enemies arrived, I've hated it but never once admired it."

She closed her eyes as she said this and then opened them to look at Irisviel again.

It was true, England was usually invaded by sea by Saxons and Vikings.

Irisviel in turn said "I'm sorry about that, you're just a woman like me, yet when you were King Arthur, you couldn't afford to enjoy anything like this."

As Saber's hair blew in the wind she shook her head and smiled "And you Irisviel?"

She now said "Would you not have preferred walking around the city with Kiritsugu instead?"

Irisviel now looked at the water and sand to her feet, "I couldn't let him do that." Turning to Saber she said "It would only hurt his feelings."

This confused Saber and it showed on her face a little as she asked "Does Kiritsugu not enjoy spending time with you?"

To reply to her Irisviel said "He's someone who finds happiness painful."

She now gazed upon the moon as it was over the sea, one could not tell what was on her mind.

Saber now felt a disturbance and move to Irisviel grasping her arm.

"An enemy Servant?" Irisviel asked this as Saber replied "Yes."

She then went on to say "He is making his presence known from the shadows, 100 meters from here."

Saber conclude by saying "He seems to be inviting us there."

The woman in front of Saber just said "How thoughtful, so he wishes to choose the battlefield."

She now turned her head to face Saber and asked "Shall we take him up on his offer?"

Saber was a little shocked that she was given the decision to make, but she managed to regain her composure in an instant and said "We shall."

She was ready for the fight to come or at least she thought that she was ready for it.

What neither of them had expected was for a third voice to say "It is not strategically sound move to fight a foe on his own terms."

Saber spun around, but Irisviel by a miracle had done so faster and her eyes filled with joy as she now said "Noble 6 you made it here!"

In reply to her Noble 6 said "The only ones at fault your enemy, poor security."

She did not know how exactly to take that, but Saber seemed a little unnerved.

A fellow Servant had just snuck up on her, it was not a good sign, she would have to be far more alert in future.

Saber now looked at Noble 6 and asked him "How long have you been here for?"

Noble 6 replied "Since you first said the word 'sea'."

It was no lie, Saber was able to tell that he was telling the truth or at least wished that he was.

It also meant that he had heard all that She and Irisviel had said so far.

It was now that Irisviel asked "So what do _you_ propose we do?"

In reply to this Noble 6 said "The two of you may go and face this Servant as you wish."

Irisviel was a bit shocked that he did not say more than that, but Saber was able to tell, Noble 6 had a little bit more to say.

"I shall search for the Master and take him out, once that it done I will pull out and assist you if you need it."

Noble 6 now gave both Saber and Irisviel a nod and said "Location acquired, moving out."

* * *

 _At the Docks_

After Irisviel and Saber had entered the area of the docks a charming male voice said "Welcome."

The two of them were unable to see the speaker so they both looked around.

The voice then said "I've spent the entire day searching this city."

It then went on to say "Yet, everyone simply hides away in their little holes."

The figure of man was seen in the area in front of them, he held two spears, one in each hand.

He now turned to face Saber and Irisviel saying "You Brave one, are the only one who responded to my invitation."

The spear in his right hand was long with a red tip and the spear in his left hand was a short spear with a gold tip.

He wore a sleeveless green shirt, had brown hair with a rather elegant face with a pot below the corner of his right eye.

With both eyes closed he said "That pristine valour, you are Saber I presume?"

He opened his eyes as he said this, they were a light shade of brown in this light.

Saber replied as she got ready for battle "Indeed and you must be Lancer."

Lancer gave a sigh and said "I regret that we cannot exchange names even though we shall be fighting to the death."

He gave a polite bow of his head as he said "It is the fault of those unfortunate rules."

He spun his spear and a circle of light shone under Saber as she armed her self with her invisible sword and armour.

Irisviel now said "Saber be careful, I can use healing magic to support you, but nothing more."

Lancer's Master was no around here so Saber said "Leave Lancer to me, it worries me more that the Master of Lancer is nowhere to be seen, they may be plotting something, please be careful."

She now narrowed her eyes facing her foe and said "Irisviel please cove my back."

As they readied for the clash to come Irisviel said "Very well, Saber bring me victory."

Saber in turn said "Yes without fail."

* * *

 **Class: SPARTAN**

 **Master:** Irisviel von Einzbern

 **True name:** SPARTAN-B312

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** 205.7cm/ 450 kgs

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Strength:** B+

 **Magical Energy:** E-

 **Endurance:** A

 **Luck** : B

 **Agility:** A-

 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

 **CLASS ABILITIES**

 **SPARTAN III enhancement** : Has been through the SPARTAN III program: Keeps all of his rank as they would regularly be no matter the era he is summoned in. It also gives the one summoned a Rank B in Perception also enabling them to see through any form of presence concealment

 **Battle Continuation: B** In a SPARTAN III can endure wounds that would kill lesser soldiers, as a heroic spirit this is enhanced.

 **Riding: A** can drive any vehicle or creature that is not of divine nature.

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: A+** Can effective wield any weapon or Noble Phantasm as if it were his own.

 **Instinct: B** A SPARTAN is made for war against foes that are beyond mere humans, they can react to the battle or matter at hand in accordantly.

 **Bravery B:** All SPARTAN III know that they are going to go into battle with a chance that they are not going to come out of it. Due to this, they do not fear death and are ready to go into battle knowing full well that they are going to die. As a result it increases their Melee and ranged Damage

 **Presence Concealment B:** SPARTANs posses a unique version of this as no matter what happens when they are actively using this skill only servants with high perception are able to notice them. This is due to the sensitive infiltration missions and training they all had before seeing actual combat.

 **Double Summon EX:** the SPARTAN class is a combination of the Three Knight Classes along with elements of the Rider and Assassin Class

 **Motion Sensor:** The ability to see the motion around him and tell if it is hostile, friendly or neutral. The range is up to 20 meters all around him.

 **SKILLS**

 **Hyper-Lethal:** A unique skill Possessed only by SPARTAN-B312 and one other SPARTAN. Causes him to become the weakness of the foe he is facing.

 **Battle Continuation: A+** , In his final moments SPARTAN-B312 was able to take down half a dozen of his foes will being exhausted from constant battle. He also fell from above Orbit through the atmosphere landed , stood up picked up a weapon and walked to the next battle. It allows him to survive and fight on even when he is on deaths door.

 **One Man Army A** : In life it took an entire Covenant Army composing of their best troops air support and artillery 7 hours to put this SPARTAN down. As a result of this, his rank increase to take down the multiple foes that he faces, it also pushes his Battle Continuation to EX rank.

 **Glass eyed SPARTAN:** Even during the fall of Reach, SPARTAN-B312 was able to keep his calm and make every shot count. As a result, he cannot be influence by outside powers and will always remain calm, that and he will never miss.

 **Instinct: A** SPARTAN-B312 is capable of feeling the flow of combat and using it to out manoeuvre the foes he is facing to set the best course in combat. It is close to a 6th sense and foresight.

 **Spirit of the Lone Wolf** : In life SPARTAN-B312 had a track record of being a skilled lone wolf as well as being the last active member of Noble Squad on Reach, due to this. It gives him an effect similar to Independent Action rank A+ as he does not not need to be close to his Master in order to fight at full strength.

 **Bravery EX** : SPARTAN-B312 was not afraid to stay behind and do what was required on Reach when he had the chance to leave with Captain Keyes. He was also a part of Noble Team, who were known for doing missions that were not possible for others. As a result of this, he does not care if he will die or worse, to him there is only the mission at hand. As a heroic spirit it increases SPARTAN-B312 Meele and ranged attacks while reducing the damage he takes.

 **Eye of Mind (True) A** : SPARTAN-B312 is an experienced soldier who has lived through many battles and is able of calm analysis even when in danger and is able deduce all possibilities for escape or victory and act on them even if there is a less than 1% chance of victory

 **Riding A+** : SPARTAN-B312 was one of the test pilots for the Saber project. His skills in piloting craft and vehicles is also noteworthy. As a Heroic Spirit he is capable of piloting any and all vehicles he gets his hands on.

 **Clairvoyance B+** : As one of the SPARTAN's SPARTAN-B312 possess keen eyesight and depth perception. Enabling him to pick off targets at a distance of half a kilometre away. As a Heroic Spirit this is increased to one and a half kilometres.

 **Armour Lock A** : In case where his armour is going to be breached SPARTAN-B312 hits his fist into the ground locking his armour for a set period of time as it's shield recharges. He is invulnerable during the time that Armour Lock is in effect.

 **ONI Censor A** : Due to the fact that in life most of his records were Censored not even his own Master will have access to see all of his Skills, Abilities and weapons. When he has used any of his Skills, Class Abilities and Noble Phantasm his Master will have access to see them.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM**

 **The God Pistol-**

 **Type: Anti Unit**

 **Rank: A**

 **Range 3-90**

 **Maximum number of Targets:** as many as are in range

A weapon that a manifestation of a SPARTAN's will to kill the enemy, is capable of killing any foe with 6 shots. It never runs out of ammunition, above average pistol range.

 **MJOLNIR Mark V-**

 **Type:** Anti Unit

 **Rank: A+**

 **Range: 0**

 **Maximum number of Targets: 1**

Wearing the MJOLNIR Mark V armour gives SPARTAN-B312 in life a shield from even the toughest of enemy weapons. It can stop B rank Noble Phantasm from harming him with ease but can take damage from A rank weapons. It also increases all of his ranks by one going up. He is unable to take it off unassisted but it can be magically dispelled by his Master and his Master alone. It is not magical in property and is as solid as real armour.

 **Hyper-Lethal (Absolute Weapon Mastery)-**

 **Type:** Anti unit

 **Rank:** A++

 **Range:** 1

 **Maximum number of targets:** As many as he faces.

He can turn any form of conventional weapon into an A or B rank Noble Phantasm when he wields it. If he discards it, it is no longer a Noble Phantasm.

 **Passing the Torch-**

 **Type:** Anti Unit

 **Rank:** A+

 **Range:** 1

 **Maximum number of Targets:** 1

SPARTAN-B312 had a track record of only dying after the mission was complete, he will not let his life slip from him, until his current mission objective is fulfilled.

 **Reach-**

 **Type:** Anti Army

 **Rank:** E-A++

 **Range:**?

 **Maximum number of targets:**?

A Reality Marble that transports the user and all combatants temporarily to a world the largely resembles Reach. While within it, he and any aligned forces puts their Class abilities and Personal Skills up 2 ranks. While within this, SPARTAN-B312 has access to every weapon he ever used in life as well as any vehicle that he manned or piloted.

 **SPARTANs Never Die their only Missing in Action**

 **Type:** Anti Unit

 **Rank:** A

 **Range:** 0

 **Maximum number of targets:** 1

A noble phantasm unique to all SPARTANs though the rank varies depending on which SPARTAN is using it. Once per day the user is able to survive any certain death scenario that even outdoes their battle continuation. The user is able to make and emergency exit before the Enemy leaves or after the enemy believes them to be dead.

* * *

 **Okay so Noble 6 is a little OP and not nerfed due to being in a time before his, but hey I think the guy does deserve some Credit, he is not John 117, but I think he still would have beaten Loche in Halo 5 had he been there. Must remember that he was Hyper Lethal like John, but he did not have the same luck as John and was a SPARTAN III which were inferior to the SPARTAN II. (PS I think the Master Chief is still better than him, but to mostly bias on my part.) So the only SPARTAN better than him would be John and I don't even want to go into all the skills, abilities and** **NOBLE PHANTASM John 117 would have. I have yet to introduce the main cast of Fate Zero yet due to wanting to establish Noble 6 clearly. All the Skills and Abilities I have given him are in accordance with Legendary mode in Reach and achieving all that you need to gain the Avatar Awards. That is why his skills are so good and so high. Also from what Noble 6 does say it kinda told me, he is less of the Silent Type and more of will only engage if he is asked or invited to do so.**

 **He also knows who he is, due to the fact that in the Nasuverse I am making in _from_ the video game and not the legitimate future, so that is why he does not have a boggy memory like Archer did in Fate Stay Night (part of that was fake btw).**

 **I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

 **Please review and let me know what you are thinking no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well to say the least, I did not expect so many reviews and followers for this story as it has gotten. Yeah I should have known that Halo fans are actually out there and not dead (Every fucking person on Xbox Live wants to go me at COD, I don't even play). As a thank you for all of you showing me how much you like this story I have decided to release the next chapter of it. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it so please read and enjoy.**

 **PLEAESE NOTE: This Fate Zero passes on to Heavens Feel SUPER HERO route, so there are a few reasons as to why Alaya does not want that to happen. NOTE that this is not the prequel to Fate Stay Agito, two very separate stories.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of my story no flaming.**

* * *

Chapter One

"What does he get off calling a demolition op priority one-?" The final words Catherine-A239

Noble 6 had moved in from the shadows, he was unsure if the enemy had detected him or not, he could see on red dot on his motion tracker and two yellow dots.

" _The yellow must be Saber and Noble Actual, the red must be the Servant, I was right, the Master is hiding himself_."

While staying in the shadows with his night vision on Noble 6 picked up a very slight movement to bay.

It was between him and the three other dots, it did not appear up again so Noble 6 knew that it was still in the same location.

With his night vision, Noble 6 was able to see a figure in a dark colour with his back to him, crouching on top of a post.

" _He must have a vantage point from where he is to see the battle as well as be able to see if any one has noticed me yet_?"

Looking around he was able to see that there was only one way up to this figure, so he best make every action count.

He could hear the voices of Saber, Irisviel and that man who was called Lancer all now engaged in discussion.

" _I will have to make my way slowly up and take him out with my fists if I am to avoid detection_?"

No that would not suffice, he needed to do this and he needed to do it now.

" _I will make my way and scale the structure behind him and then as Saber and this Lancer fight take him out_."

He now glanced to the pistol in his hands it was now a _**God Pistol**_.

He did not have 6 shots so he would have to aim for the head so that one would have to kill his target.

Keeping the target still within twenty meters of him he began to slowly climb the structure that was directly behind him.

It took a more time to do so due to the fact that he had to move slowly to avoid detection, but because of this he was sure that the fight between Saber and her foe was progressing.

He was a bit out of range of them now so he was unsure if Irisviel was alright or not, but he felt that she was for now.

It step was a step that he could not afford to mess up lest he reveal that he was an ally of Saber too soon.

It took him about a good three minutes to scale the structure he had done so without alerting the figure to his presence.

Taking in a deep breath he now lined up that figure in blacks head with his HUD.

" _A single shot, then head for cover, a single shot then head for cover, secrecy is a tool that is required for the mission at this point_."

It meant that even if he did miss, he had to make a jump for cover and head to an area where he would not be seen.

With this clear in his mind, Noble 6 lined up his shot, took in a deep breath and fired the shot.

In that same instant he took a quick step back and fell to the ground, his motion tracker told him what had transpired.

* * *

 _At a Mansion_

The feed he had been getting through an old fashion out of date record play now fell silent after a splat and a thud as the one who had been giving the feed fell to the ground dead.

The man on the other end closed his eyes, he did not like this, he did not like it at all.

That had been a part of Assassin who just fell to the ground, if an enemy had just taken him out, it would mean that a Servant or a person now knew that Assassin had not perished the night before.

If one had to say it out loud it would be at worst that they figured out the Tohsaka and the Master of Assassin were allies in this war.

It was at best, they'd think that Assassin had a way to escape defeat and would be on guard if he used it again.

Neither of the two of them were good, but he did not have the power to stop it now.

At this point all he could do was sit back and wait for his own Servant to take action.

That and his ally the Master of Assassin would send out another part there.

* * *

 _Saber's POV_

I now hold my side and then think " _The armour itself wasn't pierced, what is going on here_?"

As I think this I narrow my eyes and recall what happened.

" _The only explanation is that Lancer's blade went through my magically woven armour_."

I now say to him "I see that secret of your Spear Lancer."

I say this with confidence but all he does is make a noise and look at me as if he is asking for me to say more.

I oblige him and say "That red spear cancels Mana."

He makes a noise at me as he grins and says "And your armour was created out of mana, you should just surrender if you're relying on it Saber."

This does annoy me a little, but I do not let that cloud my thoughts, Lancer now went on to say "You're as good as naked before my spear."

Such a vulgar term and such an arrogant voice I know speak sternly as I say "Don't think you've won by depriving me of my armour.

I now take a step back and she my armour, blue light scattered into the air as I do so.

I now say "If I cannot defend against your blade, I only need to cut you down first, prepare yourself Lancer."

I now move with both hands on my sword and ready myself to make this single decisive blow.

In reply to me he says "You're going all out, you're betting everything on a single strike."

He said this as if he was partly concerned for me, I do not let that bother me.

"You're converting the disadvantages of having the armour to the advantages gained from abandoning it."

He is just assessing the situation, but then he complaints me "What courage, what a bold decision, I like that."

He now moves to make ready for my blow and as he does this he says "But it is a foolish mistake in this case, Saber."

He is just stalling so I say "We shall see, you can tell me your opinion after my next attack."

He moved and digs his heel into the ground as if to get ready for my attack.

I in turn shed the wind that hides my blade revealing the golden glow of my promised sword of victory.

It glows with radiant light, I have truly revealed to all who I am now, I must act and make sure that this did not go to waste!

I cannot just let this go by if I do so I have failed as a knight and as myself.

I moved in a burst towards him but all he can do is smile and as he does so with the flick of his toe, his short spear comes into his free hand.

" _Servants can have more than one Noble Phantasm_."

It is now apparent to me why he still has a grin on his face _"A trap_?"

A golden short spear is in his hand and I am about to make my attack on him, when I hear Irisviel call out to me "Saber get back!"

I felt it too an instinct that told me to stop where I was.

But it is too late to do so, I am already close to mid way through my swing and he is about to make his own move.

Did I make a mistake did I think that I could win so easily in a single fight, what is going to happen now!

Lancer now leaped back from me and I spun on my heel on instinct narrowly missing a steel projectile.

It had been aimed for where Lancer had been, if I had to say such strength it was definitely the man in the armour who claimed to have been called Noble 6, had he just saved me?

I and Lancer look around, we cannot see where he is uneasy, he must have wished to strike me with that golden spear of his.

I feel that if he had, I may have been at a disadvantage until I managed to defeat him.

I may not wish to but my honour demands that I thank Noble 6 for what he just did.

Had he not done that, I may have been harmed in a way I would be unable to heal from.

I now look at him and in turn take a few steps back and said "A red spear that dispels mana, a cursed yellow spear and a mole that enchants women beneath the right eye."

I now know his name as he does mine "First knight of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Radiant Face."

He looks at me and then asks "Friends of yours?"

I am not sure what he expected as an answer so I just say "That is yet to be seen, it could be a friend or a foe, perhaps he wished to take the victor out as one of us took the other out and miss timed his throw."

I now say to him "I never dreamed that I would have the honour of facing you."

Reluctantly he turns his head from the area that the projectile came from "It's all thanks to the Holy Grail War." He now takes a step back and says "But it is me who is honoured here, No Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade."

He now points to me still holding both his spears as he says "To face the legendary King of Knights and land even a single blow, I must be pretty skilled myself."

I must be ready we both know who the other is, he may be a bit wary of Noble 6 if he is in the shadows but he has more than enough speed to avoid attacks like that.

Lancer or rather Diarmuid says "Now that we both know each other's names, we can duel honourably, as knights."

He now says "Unless that really is your ally who hides from my sight as he no doubt makes plans to take me down."

He now says "To think you almost lost your arm Saber."

I close my eyes and my armour returns to me, if I am to fight him, I must risk the red spear and not the yellow spear.

"As if a scratch like that would keep me down."

I twirl the sword that is now covered by wind in my hand as I get ready to attack.

Lancer does the same to his spears and says "This time I will get you, Saber."

I in turn smile a little as I say "Only if I don't get you first Lancer."

As we were both about to attack lighting strikes the ground in front of us and a chariot pulled by bulls with a mountain of man descends from the sky in front of us.

With his arms stretched out to both of us and a smile on his face he says "Both of you, sheathe your blades, you are in the presence of a King."

He must be Rider, I can tell from the fact that he rides in a chariot, but pray tell what is he doing here, he saw our fight, but why did he demand we stop it?

* * *

 _With Noble 6_

Noble 6 calmly watched the scene unfold, he was unsure of the intent of this knew Servant.

Noble 6 was not sure if the man wished to fight or not.

He was taller than Noble 6 by around just a bit over 6 cm taller than the SPARTAN III.

But that was not what caused Noble 6 pause, no it was the fact that said man in chariot had been able to come at the right time to stop the fight.

Since this was the case Noble 6 had to think " _Is it possible that he saw me_?"

It was still a far too earlier for him to act in the open.

If he did so, all would focus on Irisviel and Emiya to get rid of them.

That in turn was a problem for him as he had been tasked with guarding Irisviel from harm.

He had not been told why, but he did not need to be.

Such was life as a SPARTAN, you go do the mission that was all that you needed to do, Kat failed to recall that.

Well she had failed to recall that and that her shield were off when she took a needle shot through the head.

It was a sad way for a SPARTAN to die.

That and when it lined up with the rest of Noble team bar Jun, it was a very sad affair.

To die like that, it was almost an insult to Kat, if you had told her that before, she would not have believed you.

But it was not the time to think of the past. Noble 6 had seen Kat die due to her neglect of the area she was in and where she was.

He would not suffer the same fate as her and kept a close tab on his motion tracker as well as what he was now hearing from the giant man.

The man in red had declared who he was, he had claimed to be Iskandar the King of Conquers, he had also said he was the _Rider_ class in this war.

He had also stated that he had wished for them to yield the grail to him and that they should join his army.

Noble 6 had heard a bit more than that, but the other part was not relevant to him or the situation he was in.

The Motion Tracker had also picked up another movement, this one was next to the one who had called himself Iskandar.

It must have been his Master, the two extras in front of him had to be the bulls that pulled his chariot.

" _Bulls can fly and move chariots in this world_?"

Some things did not make sense to Noble 6, how bulls can pull a chariot and the chariot not be wrecked was on of them.

Logic dictated it was not in the nature of bulls to do so.

Both Saber and Lancer had rebuked him as well for this and had stated that they would not join him.

Both of them had made it clear to Rider that what he had said was an insult to them.

" _As a knight, good thing I am no such thing, I just do what I have to for the mission, follow orders and complete the mission none of this honour_."

He now had said he would be willing to discuss the terms and both Rider and Lancer had said quite loudly "Shut up."

Noble 6 now heard Saber declare that she was a king in her own right and that she would not lower herself a rank.

In reply to her Rider had said that she was indeed a king and that he did not expect the king of knights to be a little girl.

Noble 6 could tell that this was not a smart move, he also could tell that Rider or rather Iskandar had said held no ill intent.

Now Saber said in an angry tone "Would you like a taste of this little girls blade, King of Conquers?"

Noble 6 now heard a voice one he had heard before, the one who had given orders to Lancer.

It in a nutshell was making fun of the one who was the Master of Rider as well as made a promise.

Noble 6 then heard Rider berate Lancer's Master for being both a coward and a fool.

Noble 6 agreed with Rider on the last part, only a fool tells their enemy what they have in store for them in such detail.

He did not agree with Rider on the cowardice part, the Master of Lancer in the mind of Noble 6 was a desk officer, one of the many who should never see combat.

It was smart for him to hide himself, he was his Servant's weak spot, but it was the way he spoke gave Noble 6 the evidence that the man _thought_ he was a field operative.

The key word was that the man _thought_ he was, a real field agent would never do this.

In fact if he was half smart as he made himself out to be to all of them.

He would be in a bunker, at least four clicks from this place viewing and assessing the battle at hand.

It was now that Rider said as Noble 6 saw him turn in his direction on the Motion Tracker.

"And what of you, man who wears large armour, the one who killed assassin?"

Noble 6 had no intent to reply to him " _So that was what that thing was called_."

Rider had unwittingly given him the intel that he had required to know about the target he had just killed.

Though he had no intention of coming out, it was far too early to show himself, though he had failed to hide himself from this Iskandar.

Rider now yelled "Come out one who killed Assassin or earn the scorn of the King of Conquers!"

It was at this point a fast moving enemy moved into position and then said "Who is the mongrel that dares call me out."

Noble 6 did not know if it was by chance or if it was by the arrogance of the other man, but need not _earn_ the scorn of the King of Conquers just yet.

Not that he cared for his scorn, scorn all you like you can't make Noble 6 move if that is your only threat.

He was above such taunts, it would take more than that to even attempt to goad him.

But as it was, it was the _other man_ who seemed to truly have been taunted out, Rider now said to him "And what if I did?"

It was clear from his tone that he did not mean any disrespect, but the other man clearly did not take it that way.

"So I not only find two ignorant fools who claim to be kings, but one dares to say that he can order me!"

Noble 6 got some sort of energy reading as he saw a golden light shone from the area that was hidden from his view.

"I am the one and only King on this Earth and in Heaven, all of you are but mongrels, yet you dare to say that you are Kings!"

If there was a way to measure arrogance in a man, this guy would have broken that meter.

To Noble 6 this man had to have a skill or a tool that was the _key_ to his arrogance.

None of that man's words was a bluff, all of them were a promise that he was ready as well as willing to fore fill.

" _If he is as powerful as he claims he is, then he is not a foe that Saber can beat and I may be forced to move_."

But it was now above all times that he recalled a part of this _Holy Grail War_ , it was the part where a Master was able to command the Servant to do an action or task using the _Command Seals_ that they had on their hand.

If it got a bit too hot for Saber, he was sure that Irisviel would use this on him to command him to aid Saber.

Be it on purpose or not, she would use a command to _make_ him aid Saber and that would reveal who he was to all those who are here.

* * *

 _With the Servants_

The one who had called himself the one and only King now had two circles of light come from behind him with a spear and a sword slowly emerging from both.

He also was a bit pissed off that none of the other Servants seemed to know who he was.

Now in ever an arrogant tone he said "If you cannot discern my identity even in the presence of my glory, then your ignorance shall result in your death."

But it was at this point that a 5th Servant arrived.

This one was in black armour, he did not speak only made noises like that of a mad man.

It was clear to all who were here that this one must be _Berserker_.

There was no way around it, the way it was now, by no means was this Caster, not in that armour. Saber in turn said partly shocked "Berserker!"

Lancer who had turned to face the new threat now mocked Rider as he said "Hey King of Conquers, aren't you going to invite him?"

In reply to him Rider just said "Invite him, he doesn't seem terribly interested in negotiating to begin with."

He now addressed his Master as he said "Hey boy, how powerful a Servant is he?"

His Master though was in shock and shook his head "I can't tell, I can't tell at all!"

Rider now said "What, you may be a lousy Master, but shouldn't you still be able to sense his strengths and Weaknesses?"

All his Master said as he trembled was "I can't tell, that black thing is definitely a Servant, but I can't read its status or anything else about it!"

Irisviel now whispered to Saber "Looks like it'll be another difficult enemy."

Saber gave a part nod as she said "That Heroic Spirit has some curse or special ability that conceals everything about him."

Saber was not yet finishes as she now went on to say "But that's not all, with four other Servants present, we'll have to be very careful."

It now looked upon Archer as if it intended to fight him, Archer in reply only glanced at him and said "Who gave you permission to gaze upon me rabid dog?"

The voice of Archer was clam, but it was by no means serene, no it was angry, it was very angry.

The circles of light turned and faced the new foe as he said "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel."

As he said the word 'mongrel', both the sword and the spear shot off at the man in black armour.

It gave Lancer the idea that it was this _Archer_ who had sent that pole from before."

He huge explosion came forth and all the Servants were a little taken aback.

Well all except Rider, who just stood with his hand on his chin as he watched this battle.

At the smoke began to clear, it revealed that in fact that one who was Berserker was not harmed at all by that attack.

Lancer now said out loud what he was thinking "Is that really Berserker?"

Rider in turn said "He's very versatile for a madman who has lost his ability to think."

Even now with his hand upon his beard Rider said "What, you couldn't tell?"

"The black thing easily caught the first sword that flew towards him and used it to deflect the second spear as it approached."

Archer was not pleased by this and said "How dare you lay your filthy hands on my treasures!"

He now turned to face him, though still on the light post above him now as he said "You must want to die really badly, dog!"

Archer now made many circles of light appear, all with countless treasures in them, the Master of Rider made what he thought of the matter known by saying "That's insane!"

Archer with his armoury behind him said "Just how long can your impudent thievery keep you alive, show me!"

Archer sent all of his weapons flying at the black figure but as if it was out of a movie, the black figure was able to not only avoid, but grab and deflect every weapon that was sent his way.

The entire area behind and below the black figure was ruined, but it or rather he was unharmed.

To top it off he had cut down the light post that Archer had been standing on.

It was now that Archer began to tremble with rage "How dare you, you're making me stand on the same ground as you?"

Archer was pissed and his face reflected this as he now said with the look of a man possessed by a demon and was under its control "I, who belong among the heavens!"

Now many more circles came forth from behind him as he said "Your impudence has sealed your eternal doom, nothing will remain of your corpse, mongrel!"

Despite the light from the amount of weapons that were coming forth from behind Archer, the figure in black did not flinch, he couldn't after all he was Berserker, he who was reduced to a raving manic.

But it was at this point Archer now looked up to his left and said "You dare order a King to withdraw, you've got some nerve Tokiomi!"

With a wave of his hand all the weapons along with the light vanished "You are fortunate rabid dog!"

He now addressed all of them "Mongrels, see that you've culled your numbers by our next meeting, only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me."

And with that he vanished into golden dust, leaving Rider to say "It would appear that the Master isn't as stubborn as Archer is."

But now Berserker had seemed to turn his gaze to Saber, one did not need to say that it was clear who was his next target for tonight.

The figure began to tremble and then red light burst from him as six whip with spear tips on the ends of them appeared from his back.

Saber just had enough time to call out "Irisviel get back!"

Then in a flash he moved and with no effort at all picked up a poll and made his way towards Saber.

Leaping up into the air he brought it down on Saber and it seemed to fare rather well against her hidden sword for a regular pole.

But Saber saw that it too had become black and was running with what looked to be red cracks, the same as the one who was using its eyes.

Rider now said "So that's it, anything that black knight grabs becomes his Noble Phantasm."

It was at this point that Saber though she was not injured was being beaten back by Berserker, for a madman his skill was way to good.

Not to mention the strength he had was way stronger than Saber.

The two of them continued this and at times Saber was able to push Berserker back, but there was no way that she could keep it up for long.

Though it was futile she asked "Who, who are you?"

In reply to this she got a blow which she managed to block, but Berserker turned it to his own advantage.

Spinning it behind his back his used the force that Saber had used to send his pole away back at her.

Just before it could hit her head it was cut off and Lancer was the cause of this, he now stood up and said "That is enough messing around, Berserker, Saber already has business with me, I won't just ignore you if you insist of interfering further."

Saber now looked to Lancer and said his class "Lancer?"

But now the voice of Lancer's Master now sounded "What are you doing Lancer, this is your chance to defeat Saber."

Lancer got wind of what his Master intended for him to do and said "I will slay Saber I, Diarmuid O'Dyna swear this on my honour" his tone was desperate now!

He now pointed his spear at Berserk and said "But please watch as I take care of this rabid dog first, please my Lord!"

His Master was having none of it, it was clear to him that he needed to use it now.

"With my Command Spell, I order you."

Lancer's eyes widened in horror as he knew what was coming and said "My Lord!"

But his Master just said "Assist Berserker and kill Saber." It was with those words he used his Command Spell and Lancer was unable to refuse him.

Still he tried to resist but was unable to do so and he struck at Saber with both his spears sending her flying back.

Saber in turn looked up at him and said "Lancer!"

She now saw that his entire body was trembling and he by some means held his head in shame.

Not that he needed to his eyes were filled with it, he clearly did not wish to do this to her right now.

The Knight in black armour took his place beside him, and Lancer stood up to his full height, he managed to say "Saber I am sorry."

Saber now glanced back to Irisviel and said "Irisviel, I'll stop them, take this chance to run, as far away as you can."

Both enemy Servants raised their weapons at Saber while Irisviel shook her head, while Saber said "Irisviel please."

But in reply Irisviel just closed her eyes and said "I'll be fine Saber, believe in your Master!"

Saber had to think of that many Kiritsugu but then she recalled that she did indeed have an ally here.

" _Will he come to help me here as well_?"

The two enemy Servant began to charge her, both acting beside the other, they were less than 6 seconds away from her.

But as the count got to 2 a gunshot was heard followed by several others.

Both Berserker and Lancer pulled back from the area in front of that now was filled with five bullet holes.

Berserker was slower than Lancer and a 6th shot hit him on his leg, it clearly dented the armour.

To all who saw it, as if the heavens above opened up a figure in red with golden trim and visor came crashing down on Berserker, kicking the madman with his feet.

The Knight in black responded by grabbing the feet of the figure and slamming him into the ground.

But the red armoured figure stop his fall and it was his hands that hit the ground and now he spun his legs sending Berserker into the structure to the side of them.

Now with his legs free of Berserker the figure in red armour moved back and began to shoot at where the Knight in black was.

Rider now made a comment on the new figure "So he appears, he must have been waiting for the right time to do so."

He now began to stroke his beard as he said "And to think just a second later I would have taken it upon myself to intervene."

Four of the shots had hit Berserker but he had avoided the last two.

The figure in the red armour spun his gun and it seemed to get more ammunition into it, it was almost as if it was some type of magic though now knew what it type it truly was.

The figure in red armour fired again but this time, ripping part out of the structure behind him Berserker managed to counter the bullets that came for him.

After this round, Berserker began to close the gap between the two, the one in red armour now did the same, this Rider did not expect.

"Oh, he moves to take him on head on, this will be a good show if what I have seen so far is anything to go by."

Berserker now threw the debris of the structure he still held in his hands at the figure.

It was clear that he was ready for the figure in red to go over his attack, but that was not to be.

The figure in red, just slid under it using his own momentum he skid down almost as fast as Lancer could move and rammed his body into Berserker's legs.

Berserker was sent back by the force of this but managed to stay on his feet as the figure in red used him jump back and fire his gun at him once more.

Berserker managed to avoid it and moved to attack the figure in red.

However as the two of them were about to clash fist to fist, Berserker seemed to fade out of reality.

Not missing a beat he spun himself around and fired at Lancer.

Five shots Lancer barely managed to deflected and he could feel his hands ringing in pain for each shot.

As the red figure landed on the ground, he pointed his gun at Lancer who just asked "Who, who are you!"

He got no reply, he had been forced to assist Berserker with killing Saber, but so far the madman had no chance to do so, now said madman was also gone, what would his Master do now?

* * *

 _With Kiritsugu_

" _What, what type of Servant did Irisviel summon_!"

That was the first thing on his mind, he had been ready to take out Lancer's Master and his count had just got to 2 when Noble 6 had jumped into the fray.

Sure he had just aided them, but he had also revealed himself to them, not only this, most would believe that this Servant was _his_ Servant.

In fact he was sure that those who knew would go after him.

For this " _Why did he move, if I had contacted him, would he have let this be_?"

Emiya's gaze now turned to his wife, she was staring in absolute awe at what her _real_ Servant had just done.

It now came to him " _Did she use her Command Seals to summon him_."

He now heard the Master of Lancer say "I should have known that despicable man would use just as vulgar Servant, tell me what Class are you, or are you just some fool who chose to intrude on affairs that do not concern him?"

Kiritsugu was amazed, he knew the area where Lancer's Master was but what Noble 6 did next trumped all he had done so far.

Noble 6 had jumped up into the air and fired 2 shots off.

The first Lancer being faster than him had jumped up and deflected, the 2nd one came as he deflected the 1st.

* * *

 _With Noble 6_

Lancer knew that he would be unable to reach it in time to deflect it fully, so he tried to angle it away from his Master.

The but of his shaft of his crimson spear did indeed clip the bullet from the side seeking to send it away from its target.

One would think he had succeeded, until the anguished cry of his Master came out.

There was so much pain in it, one would think that the man was going to die, but what he said confirmed that he would live.

If he was half as decent a Magus as he claimed to be, he would be able to live.

"Lancer, what are you doing, that scum nearly took my arm off, get me out of here before I bleed to death!"

Lancer complied with his Master as Rider said "If you are half the man my Master is you would have been able to avoid that instead of just standing their and letting your Servant take the blow in your stead."

Yes Rider did just insult the man who was had claimed to have the desire to summon him, this was also the man who had just commanded Lancer to do an act that Lancer saw and cowardly and shameful.

Lancer now turned to look at the man in red whose name he did not know.

Noble 6 in turn gave him a nod and Lancer said "We will settle this later, I will pay you back for what you did to my Master."

Noble 6 in turn did not make a move from where he was to accept or decline the challenge.

Rider now said "I think he holds a different concept of honour to you Lancer."

With that Lancer pulled out, leaving Rider facing Noble 6 and Saber the man had to ask "I see so you moved to defend a lady who is need, you are very noble, man who assassinated Assassin, one with your skills are rare as well as dangerous?"

Noble 6 did not answer him either, but now Rider chose to extend his invitation to to this figure and said "I am sure you heard what I said before and even though you did not show yourself, I will extend you that offer."

Rider now raised his arms out and said "Yield the Grail to me, Join my Army where you shall be my friend and comrade, one of with your skill set is a person that you do not find often!"

Noble 6 noticed how he had said _person_ and not _asset_ , but he had his task, a mission and said "I have a mission if you seek to a transfer take it up with command."

Rider now looked at him and said "I see so you are loyal to the mission you have, do tell what that is?"

Now still facing Rider Noble 6 managed to begin to back away from him.

Rider now said "So you have a mission that you will not or cannot speak of so be it, if ever you have a change of heart my offer is always open."

The burly man now left on his chariot and Noble 6 was left alone with Saber and Irisviel.

Noble 6 now turned and began to walk away from Saber and Irisviel at this point in time he had to asses what he had just faced.

" _The one in black armour, he is able to avoid that last bullet, it must be a skill of his, he could pose a problem to my mission in the future_."

He also thought " _I need to find a way to deal with him as quickly as possible in battle, I can hold my own for a while but that is not forever_."

Noble 6 knew better than any that no one no matter who they were could not hold out forever.

* * *

 _With Kiritsugu_

What he had seen Noble 6 or rather Servant SPARTAN just do worried him, he had moved to protect Irisviel from harm.

But he had also been able to handle Berserker and even pin point the location of Lancer's Master.

Had it not been for Lancer, the man who had been in the shadows would be dead.

Emiya was still unsure if his wife had forced Noble 6 to do this or if he had done so on his own.

But what he had to worry about was if Noble 6 learned that Irisviel was to be used as the vessel for the Holy Grail itself.

The Servant had shown he was able to keep up with Berserker as well as push the mad man back.

This meant that he was far stronger than Saber, it also meant that Kiritsugu would have to find a way to get Irisviel to command him to kill himself or to kill her.

An ever so slight sting hit Kiritsugu's heart as this came to mind.

After all he was only human and was prone to the flaws of humans, such was the way of the world he lived in.

For the World was not perfect but it was the only one they had and one was forced to make do with it.

" _Noble 6 just what was your intentions when you moved into the open do you have an ulterior motive, or do you have a code you follow_?"

" _I will have to find a way to meet up with him, I can ask him why he moved in when I speak with him face to face_."

On the inside Kiritsugu was knew that it was his fault had he made an attempt to at least establish a line of contact with Noble 6 prior to this, none of this would have happened.

" _Rider said that it was he who took out Assassin, if that is true how come there are two of them, are they more than one of them or can they cheat death_?"

He now contact Maiya and said in a low voice "Maiya, is it true, did Noble 6 take out Assassin?"

Maiya on her end gave a nod "He did, I did not try to contact you in case he was an enemy and could hear me."

That was as good a reason as any, since Noble 6 had been able to detect and take down Assassin, a Servant who kind hide his presence.

Maiya needed some proof that this was the Servant Kiritsugu had informed her about.

He did not look nor act like on so it was acceptable that Maiya had used a bit of caution when Noble 6 was around her area.

Kiritsugu now said "Maiya pull out, I will go and meet with Noble 6."

Maiya in reply said "Yes" as she did just that.

Kiritsugu from where he was now moved as quickly as he could to meet up with Noble 6.

" _Who are you Noble 6, who were you and what did you do, how is it that you can fight Servants that Saber struggled against with with ease_?"

* * *

 **Okay how was it, I know I know, he is a bit OP, but if you take into account, his final actions and compare them to the heroes of legend, well in my book they don't stack up against Noble 6. I'm sure if I had just changed him to being Master Chief no one would question me about why he is OP. To any of you who haven't played Reach Halsey herself said John 117 and Noble 6 were the two most deadly SPARTANs her words not mine. So don't give me heat for that. Also as I said before this is Noble 6 from the legendary difficulty of the game, so basically he trumps any legend with his own. Note that he is not invincible and as he stated, if he fought with Berserker for too long he wouldn't be able to hold out forever (Like his last stand). In any case he is only slightly slower than Lancer but slower. You may have noticed that he does not speak often during the fight if at all, this is due to his firefight voice in game not doing so.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming, if you have a question do PM me and I will do what I can to get back to you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay how are you guys I have had no internet for the past 6 days so do forgive the late update, I will not update this for a while due to trying to return to my focus to Gundam Agito Seed. (Sorry) I will leave you with this Chapter and hope that you are able to enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I am not sure when I will get internet again so be patient if you have questions for me.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the Chapter no flaming please.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"I'll do what's necessary, sir...good luck." Jun-A266 parting words to Noble Team

Noble 6 now stood in front of Emiya Kiritsugu, the man wished to know why he had shown that that he too was part of this Holy Grail War.

Noble 6 looked down at the man who was speaking to him a whole 30 cm down at him.

"You did not give me any directives or orders for that encounter."

The SPARTAN super soldier now explained in a neutral tone that hid any and all emotion.

Emiya was able to tell that it was more of had no emotion that hid it, he had to admit that Noble 6 was far more of a killer than he was.

"So you chose to act and defend your Master?"

"Negative, I chose to act on the theory that she may panic and force me to enter."

Noble 6 had a point, Irisviel may have done just that, if that was the case what Noble 6 had done was the lesser of two evils.

Noble 6 at this point just stated "A harder mission is the price to pay to gain a strategic advantage."

Emiya was sure of it now, this Heroic Spirit had been a soldier all if not most of his life and had done things few others could dream of.

"Assassin, the one I took out, it may not be the last time he has been seen."

Emiya now asked Noble 6 "Out of all of them that you saw, who do you think is the most lethal."

In reply to this Noble 6 said "It is not right to guess things about an enemy."

He was right again and this time it made more sense to Emiya of the type of soldier he was was.

" _He must have been a real soldier, his approach all of it is as if he is in battle_."

Emiya now said "Assassin was still around or as you say, may still be around, in this case we must take out the one who has hidden himself in the Church."

Emiya now gave a sigh and said "But that would go against the rules of this Holy Grail War?"

He now began to ponder the course of action when Noble 6 stated bluntly "There are no rules in war."

In reply to him Emiya asked "Even so, in this war there is and they have to be obeyed."

Noble 6 did not budge and bluntly said "War is hell, hell has no rules, if they were rules those who desired victory have already broken them."

Emiya now said "If that is so what is it that you plan to do."

Now in an even more blunt reply Noble 6 said "What I am meant to do."

If this was not a hint to Emiya that Noble 6 had gone and made people disappear before then what would be.

Emiya now weighed the pros and as well as the cons of this.

"No, you cannot do this, if you do, it will mean that I as well as Irisviel have declared war on the Church, that is a war that we cannot win."

Noble 6 then said "I await your directives."

It was now that Emiya said "If I had to take a guess, the Master of Assassin is in league with Tohsaka, it may also mean that the overseer too is in on this plan."

Noble 6 then said "If so he knows who are in the field and will seek to eliminate you first."

Emiya now raised his eyebrow at Noble 6 and asked "What makes you so sure of that?"

Noble 6 said neutrally "Even if they were put off by Irisviel, you don't let your enemy have any allies they can fall back on."

It was a sound remark and it made sense.

"If that is so, then they will target me, if that is so then I should keep you close at hand."

Noble 6 gave him a nod and said "Done."

Emiya now contacted Maiya and said "Maiya, we will make a move against Lancer and the one who he serves."

In response to these words Maiya said "Yes."

Emiya now looked to Noble 6 and said "When we meet up with Maiya and begin our attack, you will accompany Maiya, I can handle myself."

Noble 6 gave him a nod and said "Will do."

The two of them began to walk away, had Assassin not been taken out the two of them may have been seen by it.

Emiya now now thought " _He is a soldier, but he is also more, a hero from the future, one with no legend to consult, he is not the type of Heroic Spirit that would take part in this war, so there must be a reason why he is here, what is his wish_?"

* * *

 _Tohsaka Mansion_

Tohsaka now sat down, his Servant was now in front of him, it did not need to be said that the one who claimed to be the King of this Earth and Heaven did not like what he had been forced to do.

He held a cup of win in his hand as he was in a bad mood to say the least.

"To think that the mongrel would dare to order me, scum, the fools claimed to be kings, I am the one and only King!"

Tokiomi Tohsaka was a little on edge, this was due to the fact that the King of Heroes was in a bad mood and that he was also the Archer Class.

"Tokiomi, this war is getting more and more dull by the minute, if you had no intent to allow me to face those foolish mongrels then why was I called to this place!"

It was safe to say that Archer was not happy in the least.

"Might King of Heroes, it is not that I do not wish for you to fight, but you above all known that only the best deserve a chance to face you."

Tohsaka bowed before the King of Heroes as he said this in the most polite and calm tone he could muster.

"Mongrels, all of the, but I suppose if one can entertain me, it may just be worth the wait, you may leave."

Tohsaka gave him a polite bow to the King of Heroes and then began to walk back to his study.

" _Kotomine stated that by the time the other part of Assassin got there, they had already left, we need to find the one who is responsible for this, we shall start with Emiya Kiritsugu and work our way down from there_."

* * *

 _With Lancer_

Sitting down inside a high class hole room Kayneth, a master necromancer now sat, nursing his arm.

Be it known that the bullet just scrapped his arm, but the force behind it caused the arm to be nearly ripped off.

It was now that his gaze fell to his Servant Lancer who hung his head in shame.

He had failed in his own as both as a Knight and as a Servant, to him this was an utter failure on his part, he had failed to kill the enemy as well as failed to protect his Lord.

It was now that his Master scolded him "Lancer, what were you doing, that, that thing nearly killed me, if it had been but a bit to the left it would have taken off my right arm.

Lancer did not say a word, he did not tell his Master that is what due to his efforts that the bullet had only chipped his right arm rather than pierce his heart.

"Do you not have a voice, you let me get hurt and almost lose an arm on the first night!"

It was at this point Lancer said "I swear to you, I will bring you the head of Saber, but that soldier, he was skilled, his skills and his weapons were too much for me."

At this point his Master said to him "Oh, are you that pathetic that you cannot even take on a single foe, you are clearly faster than him as well as your spears do they not work on him!"

Kayneth grew more and more aggravated by the minute, but Lancer did not say a word to him no his mind was on the enemy he had faced, that giant of a man in armour that he had never seen.

" _What type of Servant was he, he was able to find any holes in my form and capitalise on it, he must have a very high Eye of Mind true to be able to do so_."

Lancer now began to ponder the other skills that he had no doubt about it, he must have a Noble Phantasm no normal weapon could harm a Servant.

" _He was able to go toe to toe with Berserker as well as match the mad man in strength, if I were to be caught by him, it would not spell well for me_."

He had not heard a word that his Master had said but now said "He did not show any signs of anger, he was able to detect flaws and use them, My Lord, he is a threat, no the threat more so than Archer."

Kayneth now paused in what he was saying as he was able to snap out of his arrogance for about half a second to hear what it was his Servant was saying.

"So, Lancer you mean to say that he is more of a threat than Archer?"

As Kayneth considered this, his arrogance came back in full and he dismissed it as nothing more than his Servant making excuses.

"Do not make excuses for your failures, it is not a threat when compared to that Archer."

Lancer did not argue with him, there was no point but on the inside he had to think " _Was he, is he in league with the King of Knights, if he is a Servant then who is he, what era is he from_?"

His foe had hid his face, but with armour like that, there couldn't be many who were like him.

The Throne of Heroes should at least allow him to gain some knowledge about who this red armoured man was, but for now it remained silent to him.

Kayneth was in the middle of his rant again at this point when a soft and slightly sultry female voice sounded in the room.

"My, my Kayneth, you can't go and blame all this on your poor Servant, he who fought valiantly for you, while you stuck to the shadows to keep out of harms way?"

She was clearly mocking him as she now looked at his arm "Oh dear, it does not look good, here let me be of some assistance.

Now the red haired woman moved her hands over his harm and began to recite a spell and slowly the wound began to heal, a little better than it was before.

The wound was gone, but the pain or was it the memory of the pain remained.

One could not tell with this blow Kayneth had been dealt.

The woman now began to continue "You complain about a wound that has been healed both by you and by I, does it still hurt or is it your pride that has been hurt."

Kayneth gave a scowl, he did feel pain, but he also knew that his pride was indeed hurt.

"That filthy low life, he will pay for this, no doubt that this is the work of Emiya Kiritsugu, that man is an embarrassment to all Magi!"

The red haired woman Sola-Ui was having none of it and said "Say what you want, if it was his Servant or himself who did this to you, you let it happen, do not be so harsh on Lancer here."

She now went on to say "As I said before he fought valiantly against Saber and the other Servant, while you hide and failed to even take the fight to Saber's Master."

It was true, he had chosen to hide in the shadows rather than fight that lady Saber's Master Magus to Magus.

That being said, he had been injured during the battle and this meant that his plan that had no flaws in it clearly did.

It also meant that Kayneth was not as smart as he thought he was and no where near as competent, he had given away his position to the enemy.

No matter what he said, it was his own fault, only he would not accept it.

"Had you taken the fight to Saber's Master, I am sure you would have seen a more desirable outcome, but alas in both your wisdom and your pride you chose to hide in the shadows and it has led you here."

She was about to say more when Lancer said "Be silent, any more and it will be an insult to my Lord."

That was true and Sola-Ui was a bit taken aback by what he had just said to her.

"Lancer, I did not mean to offend, I merely wished to allow Kayneth to know that it was not just the fault of the Servant this time."

Lancer in turn said "That may be so, but say more and it will be an insult to my Lord."

Sola-Ui unlike Lancer had known Kayneth for a while, she also was his betrothed and she also knew a display of loyalty like this meant little to nothing to Kayneth.

"Lancer, failed his duty and I paid for it, for now we must find a way to get rid of Saber and Saber's Master, that is all."

He heard an alarm of the hotel go of and now began to look around and laugh.

"So this is what they had planned, I guess they do not know who I am."

As he said this he turned to Sola-Ui and said "Now my dear, you will see why I am considered to be one of the best!"

Sola-Ui managed to give a some what empty smile as she said "You are considered the best in your field, perhaps our enemies forgot about that."

* * *

 _Noble 6 POV_

 _I walked the a world that was Reach, in every aspect, what it was before what it was in war and what it was after war._

 _I had seen all of it, though only briefly the last two parts._

 _The purpose of visiting such a place a world that only existed in my memory was to gather gear that I am unable to access otherwise._

 _The time which I was summoned in, they too had the weapons guns, to think in a thousand years and more since they were first invented humanity still uses them._

 _But if it were weaponry of such calibre that I required, I would not be here._

 _No I am here to collect on what I used in life, it is not human in origin._

 _No it is what the elite of the elites used in the Covenant Forces, it was their energy sword, it was by far to me, one of the most useful and useless tools that they had._

 _It was capable of pierced my armour and my body in 2 to 3 strikes._

 _It was useless due to the nature of the weapon only being able to be used around 10 to 20 times per each Sword._

 _I never did find out why that it was this way, it must have been some type of set to push their limits in a sense._

 _It did not matter to me when I was alive, they were the enemy and they had to be killed in order to save all of humanity._

 _It is a good thing that I have access to more than 1 of them._

 _I now see one of them, the energy swords that the Zealots as well as some Ultras wield._

 _I bend down and pick it up of the dead earth that it lies upon, I had fallen in a place such as this._

 _As I attach it to my armour it's blade inactive, I see 2 balls that I would be able to recognise the value of no matter where I was._

 _Plasma grenades 2 of them, those things were by far the most useful and annoying of all grenades._

 _It was useful due to the fact that it stuck to the target it made contact with._

 _It was annoying because it stuck to the first thing it came in contact with once you threw it._

 _I have seen them both work well as well as backfire horribly, Jorge once made a mention to shooting one of the Grunts suicide squads front member._

 _He said watched them all blow up in a line was very satisfying, I can see his point at times, though I would only comment on it after I was sure that they were all dead._

 _Just for good measure I pick up and latch on a jet pack, I get the feeling that I will need in for the mission to come._

 _Now that I have what I required for this mission, I will return and continue to watch over the woman Maiya, for now_.

* * *

 _With Maiya_

Maiya was waiting for Kiritsugu to give her the signal, she had her sniper rifle at the ready, ready to take out the man who was the Master of Lancer.

She was ready, but she was also aware that she was being watched, it was not the same as if the giant man in red armour was watching her, no this had more _intent_ than to simply watch.

Maiya at this point felt the need to leap away from where she was and she did that.

Just in time to see two blade appear where she had been.

Pulling out her hand gun she began to fire at the location of where she thought the enemy was, but she felt as if she had not hit it at all.

She was about to turn around when she felt a strong hand clasp around her mouth and the other hold her own arms in place.

"Tell me woman, where is the man who is meant to be here in place of you."

Despite the way he was and who he was, the figure in all black wearing the mask that held Maiya was not the brightest man for the job.

He had one hand over her mouth, there was no way that she could not speak, even if she had wished to do so.

But there was no way that she would, Maiya was loyal to Kiritsugu and would not betray not even for her own life.

The grip of Assassin tightened and he said once more "Tell me, where he is and you may let be allowed to live."

It was not wise to believe such things, no doubt even if she did tell him the truth, he would kill her.

Even if she could speak she did not, instead trying to struggle and find a way out of the Servant's grip.

The Servant pressed again "Where is the man who was meant to be here in your place, tell me!"

He was losing patience with her and was getting ready to kill her and move on.

All he needed to do was twist her head and she would die, but it was nor her to die this not.

Just as he was about to kill Maiya blood burst forth from his head or rather a fist came forth from where his head had once been.

If Maiya had any doubt about what had just happened.

As she fell to the ground and turned to see a giant in red armour behind her that doubt vanished.

"It was as I told Emiya, it was not the last we had seen of Assassin."

Noble 6 just said this as he turned around and began to walk away.

Maiya at this point asked "You were meant to back me up, where were you when Assassin got the drop on me."

Noble 6 just said "You are alive here and now, what I was doing is not for you to know."

Maiya had to think " _This Servant, I do not know if that is arrogance or just an explanation from him, his tone is neutral and his helmet hides any form of expression he may have on his face, is that its purpose?_ "

Maiya now got back up on her feet and said "In any case you have my thanks, had it not been for you, I may not be here now."

Noble 6 gave her a nod and said "To attempt to take out the building he is in, it is a flawed plan, if he is a Magus,

it will not be enough to kill him." Maiya returned to the position that she was in before Assassin had tried to extort her for information.

She did not hear him take any more steps, but she was unsure if she could rely on sound alone, this Servant had just got the drop on Assassin, twice.

It was safe to say that this figure even though he was over 2 meters in height as well as looked like he weighed half a tonne and was in bright red and gold armour was capable of hiding from Servant's rather well.

She now heard Noble 6 say "This position is compromised."

In that same instant she found that she was swept of her feet along with her weapon and now was being carried away."

She had no time to speak to him for he took a jump and fell down what was meant to be an elevator shaft.

Just as they were about to land, she felt some lift and Maiya now saw that they were hovering in mid air.

Now landing safe on the ground Noble 6 said "Fall back, if we do not, they will learn of your face and of mine."

To Maiya it was a tad ironic considering that he wore a masked helmet.

Maiya now contacted Kiritsugu and said "We have pulled out to avoid contact, respond."

Her reply was as quick as it was calm "Received, cancel the current plan, fall back, is Noble 6 with you."

Maiya now said "He is, do you wish to speak with him." Emiya over the line said "No, just confirming, return to the base, I'll link up with you there."

Maiya gave a nod and said "Understood."

Noble 6 was silent and then when she was finished put her down "Proceed with caution, you are still a target."

Maiya did not need him to tell her that, in fact she knew that the one who sent Assassin their may just have a few more tricks up his sleeves.

Noble 6 now said "There will be more of them, no doubt."

Maiya turned to look at him and asked "What, what makes you say that?"

In reply to her Noble 6 said "First is coincidence, second is happen stance the third time is enemy action."

It was a very good saying though Maiya was not so sure where she had heard it from before.

As the two of them began to make their way back to the car that they would use to travel to the Einzbern Mansion Noble 6 said "We should part here, the weight of my armour and my height will surely crush that vehicle."

He had a point a figure of his size was to big for such a car or any vehicles that they currently had no doubt about that.

Maiya gave him a nod and said "I shall give you the details on the location of the Mansion.

Handing him the map of Fuyuki City she said "Get to the mansion and meet up with the rest of us there."

Noble 6 gave her a nod and said a single word "Done."

Maiya now began to start the car as she got ready to drive off, Noble 6 looked at the map that he had been given and was able to identify the area that he was meant to link up with Noble Actual.

He now put the map in his utility pocket on his left leg and began to make his way to said location.

No doubt that there was many things that needed to be discussed.

A journey of this length was not much for him, Noble 6 had been forced to walk a much greater distance after he had landed back on Reach.

It was not a memory he wished to recall not at this point in time at any rate for memories like that would only hinder him.

He had to be at his best to protect his Master for the duration of this war.

* * *

 _With Kotomine_

The younger of the two Executor of the Church in Fuyuki city was now where part of his Servant had been.

Be it known that he was not in the best of moods.

This was the 3rd part of Assassin that he had lost and the last two time he knew it had to be Emiya Kiritsugu was was responsible for it.

" _That man, he took out a Servant, I will have to take care not to make any mistakes when I face him_."

He was unaware of the 8th Servant who had fought at the side of Saber in the last confrontation.

It was clear to him that there was no one here and that they had left the area in order not to face him or any other Servant.

" _This is going to be harder on my Master, he will want to learn how Emiya was able to take down my Servant_."

It still did not add up totally, in theory it did, but not in the field, in his head Kotomine knew it had to be the work of Emiya Kiritsugu, but since he too had fought his fair share of combat, he knew that it was not entirely possible for it to end like this.

Pacing back and forth he now contact a different part of his Servant and said "I will move back for now, there is no one here, the ones who did this have left this place, inform my Master that Emiya Kiritsugu has allies."

Kotomine was sure of it, that man had brought allies into this war, if he was a Master or not was yet to be confirmed.

But he was sure that there was more to this than what they had been able to see.

" _If he does have allies we will have to root them out and take them down, Master will win this Holy Grail War_."

He also knew that he had to find out who it was who was this ally or allies of Emiya and take them down.

Currently with Saber they were the greatest threat to his Master, that and his Master's own Servant Archer.

That Servant had not been cooperative with them, in fact he had been against them and lorded over Tohsaka.

Other than Emiya, Archer was the greatest threat to Tohsaka's plan bit for now Archer seemed content to play along.

But for how long and what did he intend to do with them once he got to say 'bored' of them.

But that was not his concern, for now he had to find Emiya Kiritsugu and kill him, failing that he had to slay the Einzbern puppet who seemed to be the Master of Saber.

" _I must watch me step, Emiya managed to deal with not 1 but 2 of my Assassins, I must be ready to catch him by surprise_."

With that he began to withdraw to the Tohsaka mansion to meet with his Master and listen to his directives on how to handle Emiya Kiritsugu and the other Masters.

* * *

 _With Noble 6_

Noble 6 had reached the start of the forest that signalled the end of Fuyuki city, it was now just the forest between him and the mansion.

It was only a matter of time now for him to arrive at the Eiznbern Mansion, but he got the feeling that it was going to get a lot more complicated than that.

Golden dust began to appear in front of him and soon a man in golden armour with blonde hair and red eyes was in front of him.

An arrogant voice, the same as the one who claimed to be the one and only King spoke "Mongrel, you dare make me search you for, I who is king of this Earth."

Noble 6 did not even reply to him, his God Pistol already in his hands he aimed it at the golden figure.

"If you do not have business here, I suggest that you leave."

The King of Heroes did not take this too well and said "Such Impudence, do you not know who I am, does your ignorance know no bound!"

Noble 6 shook his head "Who you are is none of my concern, what you are doing here is."

The King of Heroes looked at Noble 6 and then realised that the arrogance he saw was not in the eyes of Noble 6 but his own.

The King of Heroes then said "So it is not arrogance that I see in you but cowardice, you cannot even show me your face, have you no pride as a warrior even for a mongrel you should have a little."

Noble 6 at this point said "There is no point for such things as pride on the battlefield, such things are for after you have secured victory."

In reply to this King of Heroes raised an eyebrow "Oh, you believe it so, that you need to fight without pride to gain victory mongrel?"

Noble 6 just stated "I use what can kill my enemy, when you can kill a foe with your own pride, let me know."

The King of Heroes gave a smirk as he realised that this was not an insult, then he began to break out in laughter.

"You do know how to humour me mongrel, you fight to win, not for any ideal or dream, I like that, what type of world makes a being like you."

Noble 6 did not answer him and instead said "If you are not here to fight then I will ask you to leave."

The King of Heroes began to laugh again and said "Such a being like you, had you been in my time, in my kingdom, I would have taken you on my adventures."

Noble 6 just said "It is not sound to think of past as if it were the present, work with what you have not with what you could have had."

The King of Heroes laughed once more "It has been a while since I have found a person who is both amusing and not a fool."

Noble 6 did not say a word in reply so the King of Heroes just said "See that is it, you know your place, you do not stray out of it, you believe that you are you have perceived yourself and you indeed are."

The King of Heroes now began to circle around Noble 6 who in turn did the same to him "You do not know much about pleasure and enjoyment do you, mongrel?"

In reply Noble 6 said "Such things are for after you have secured victory."

The King of Heroes now laughed, but this time he was not mocking Six.

"That armour, I have never seen it's likes before, the world is my garden and I have every treasure that is of this world."

In reply to him Noble 6 "You have your answer then."

The King of Heroes gave a sickly smile "So you and your armour is not of this world then?"

There was a slight venom to his tone but Noble 6 was not put off by it and guessed why "You are thinking of the spiritual and religious kind, my armour has nothing to do with them."

The King of Heroes now was able to understand what it was Noble 6 had said "Ah, so humanity went beyond my garden, who indeed gave them the permission to do so."

Noble 6 just said "I will confess that occurred well before my birth."

The King of Heroes now asked "So humanity did move beyond my garden, I think I will change what I call you as you do not seem to of the same ilk as the rest of the mongrels here."

In reply to this Noble 6 said "If you have no business here, I suggest that you leave." It was around the third time that Noble 6 had said this.

The King of Heroes gave a laugh for the final time and said "See to it that you are not killed just yet, _traveller_ , I wish to destroy you myself."

Noble 6 did not reply, the King of Heroes did not need him to and he turned to golden dust and moved away leaving Noble 6 alone not to mention running late.

Looking ahead Noble 6 knew that he would have to make up time that he had lost, he also knew that he would have to report this.

The only reason he had not engaged was that this Servant posed no threat to Irisviel for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before he had to face him.

At this point in time it was better if he waited and was able to find out what it was that this Servant was able to do.

" _If I rush in blind I will be handing him victory, I will need to learn what weapons he uses as well as what his skills are before I take him on_."

He knew that he had to focus on the present, but it did not harm him to think of what may come as well.

Unlike the past it was yet to be and there were many things that he may or may not have to do if a situation arises.

" _I will need to fill in Noble Actual and Emiya about this, it will be a good way to explain why it took so long to arrive_."

Noble 6 also moved as if he was being watched just in case he was, no doubt that the other Servants will find this place, but he had to be sure that he was not being followed

It was not that his motion tracker would not pick them up, it was if they kept out of range of the motion tracker.

For now he was in the clear, but it was only a matter of time, Noble 6 knew war was never simple, but this war was much more complex.

It was also more delicate since it was not open warfare and was more of short skirmishes between the forces.

* * *

 _Einzbern Mansion_

Saber had been outside the mansion, she had Irisviel had been confronted by Caster, but no fight had taken place.

So far he had shown to be a rambling madman who had no idea what was going on.

She had stayed outside in order to greet Noble 6 as well as thank him, if it had not been for him, she may not be here now.

Both Maiya and Kiritsugu had arrived and gone in side, Noble 6 was taking a little while longer, it did make sense that he travelled on foot, but he too was a Servant and should be capable of moving around the world at ease.

Just as her mind began to wonder about where he was he arrived.

It was clear to her that he had not gone into Spirit form, it also occurred to her that he may not know how to.

Moving to greet him she said "Noble 6, you have arrived, the others are inside."

He gave her a nod and said "Copy that, I have a report that I wish to make."

With that he moved past her and began to walk to the doors of the mansion.

He stopped as Saber called out his call sign to him "Noble 6."

Turning to face her he asked "Did you have more that you wished to say?"

She gave him a nod and said "Thank you for what you did for me and Irisviel earlier, had it not been for your intervention, Irisviel and myself may not be here right now."

Noble 6 gave her a nod then turned back as he said "Their is no need to thank me, I just did my job, it is what we all should do, Noble Actual is aware of this as well."

As Noble 6 moved inside he said "You do your duty Saber and I will ensure that I do my own."

Saber had to admit his dedication to his mission was far greater than her own, what she saw of him was a soldier who did what he had to do, there was no heroics or any honour in it.

Though she did not like the idea of it she had to give him credit, he did as he was required to.

She also had seen him in action and he was one hell of a power house, when she saw him she felt just a little if not very inadequate.

She desired to know what world raised a man like him, was he one of a kind or was there more like him, in both armour skill and personality.

For now she just walked into the Mansion and closed the doors, to speculate as well as guess was all she could do about this Servant at this point in time.

He was yet to reveal who he was under that armour as well as his own legend.

As she followed him now to the room where the rest of three were in, she had to ask " _What was your legend, to fight like that, to take on a foe like Berserker, match his strength as well as the speed of Lancer_."

She had not forgotten that just from a voice, he had been able to pick out where it was that Lancer's Master was hiding.

If he were to turn on them now, she was sure it would be the death of them, Saber knew she would do her best to beat him, but at this point she would need to use her trump card and even then she was unsure of it.

* * *

 _A while later_

Irisviel now looked at her Servant and said "So that is all of it, you spoke with Archer and he went on his way, but you in turn took your time getting to here?"

Kiritsugu at this point said "It is safe to say, that Noble 6 took longer due to the fact that he was on foot and that he had just encountered an enemy Servant."

Noble 6 gave the man a nod as he now said "I was unable to learn had this been his own actions or that of his Master, if he knows about me, we must take it that all bar for Caster know that I am here."

Saber now looked to him and said "Then the effort we made to hide you as well as who you are is wasted?"

Kiritsugu did not let any answer her as he now spoke to Noble 6 "One does not know if he was coming here to kill us or aid us, it can work for us, if they look for an 8th Master elsewhere.

Noble 6 gave him a nod and said "That in turn will allow us the time we need to gather any intel we can on the Masters we know as well as the skills of their Servants."

Irisviel got the feeling that Noble 6 worked well if not too well with Kiritsugu, in fact he was way more in sync with Kiritsugu that he was with her.

But she did not mind, Kiritsugu would do what he had to do, that was what this had to be done for in the end.

She just had to hope Noble 6 would be able to understand that in the end.

Noble 6 now said "We must assume that this location will be under attack at any moment, I suggest we plan as well as implement them in case we are under attack."

Kiritsugu looked to the SPARTAN III and said "I have that done, it is not a matter for you to worry about."

In turn Noble 6 just said "I do not worry, all I do is make a tactical view to the situation at hand, if you believe you know better than I then so be it."

Saber and Irisviel were both able to pick up the slight edge in Noble 6's tone as he said this.

No doubt it was to remind Kiritsugu that he was not his Master and was the Master of Saber.

Maiya now said this so all of them could hear it "Noble 6 took down 2 Assassins this night, he said one can is able to assume that he may still be around or there may be more of him."

Noble 6 now said "I would go for more of them, the one I took down at the docks and the one I took down in that place were almost different."

All of them took a note of the fact that he had said _almost_.

Kiritsugu now said "From what we have been able to gather then, the Master of Assassin is still active and so his his Servant, then this means that the Overseer is definitely in on all of this."

Noble 6 gave him a nod and said "We can assume that he is an ally of the one called Tohsaka and so is Assassin's Master."

* * *

 _Irisviel's POV_

I felt a little tired and I could see that, Noble 6, Kiritsugu, Saber and Maiya were planning out our actions for this war.

I felt a my eyelids starting to close, why was I tired I had forgotten.

My vision became a little blurred so I blinked and then wiped my eyes with my hands.

What I saw next I had no idea to describe, for I was no longer with them, no I was in a damp area in front of a building the likes that I have never seen.

I saw two of them, two like Noble 6, no that was not true one of them was Noble 6 the other was slightly taller had had minor differences in his armour as well as his was coloured dark blue.

He had his helmet in his hand was was walking beside Noble 6 coming towards me, I feared that the two of them may see me, but no such thing happened.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lieutenant, you're stepping into shoes some of the team would rather left unfilled."

The two of them moved past me and I turned to see some type of helicopter as Kiritsugu had told me about behind me.

The SPARTAN in blue armour then said "Me, I'm just glad to have Noble Team back at full strength."

He put on his helmet and I can now see that there is another one of them in there.

The two of them took seats and I move closer as try to get on board myself, to my surprise I can.

"I've read your file, even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to see."

I was able to see that they must be on a mission, I must also be in Noble 6's past, though why I am not seeing it from his point of view I do not know?

"But we're a team, that lone wolf stuff stays behind." Noble 6 gave him a nod and said "Got it Sir."

As we got even more airborne now the SPARTAN the smaller one in green said to Noble 6 "Welcome to Reach."

We are now in the clouds and they are yet to notice me or is it that I do not exist to them, this world is just a memory.

I have no idea where I am or where Reach is, but this place it looks like Earth or at least similar to it.

The word Lieutenant stuck with me, from the little that I do know about the world that was beyond the Einzberm Castle I did know of some military ranks.

Lieutenant was an officer as Kiritsugu had once told me.

This meant that Noble 6 was not a grunt as Kiritsugu had pegged him and was a leader of a kind or at least was meant to be.

What I am seeing beings to blur once more, perhaps it was the clouds or was it that I was so high up or that this is coming to an end.

I feel strong hands holding me as I rub my eyes once more and open them I can see that Noble 6 has caught me, I must have fallen down.

He helps me to my feet and said "You should rest, your body was not meant to fight day in day out."

I give him a nod as I now make for this room's exit and say "My thanks Noble 6."

* * *

With Rider

Rider's Master Waver Velvet was just a little scared, if not very, in one night he had seen at least six Servants, that did not include the live action Robo Cop, done right.

Rider now spoke to him "I search this _VCR_ store and was unable to find a picture that looked like the one you called Robo Cop, the one I saw looked very different."

Waver now looked to Rider and said "I'm not saying that he is, I'm saying that he could be, though not half as lame or so?"

Rider at this point asked "Lame?"

Waver shook his head "I take it back, it is without the lame walk and that is about it, though that helmet is not the same, heck he moves like a person who is in-!"

A book got slammed onto his head and Waver no clutched it in pain and looked up at his Servant "Rider, what was that for!"

Rider in turn just calmly stated "You were ranting and it was not getting us anywhere."

Waver now gave a scowl, it was all fine that he had got Rider, what was not fine was that Rider at the best of times wanted to conquer the world, be it known at the worst of time he also wanted to conquer the world.

It did not help that he was more than 2 meters tall and a very big man and he wouldn't listen to a word Waver said.

It was especially scary for Waver for he did not wish to use a command seal lest he angered his Servant.

That would put his life in even more peril that it already was. He had just wanted to get back at Kayneth not get killed by the Magus.

Rider now stood up flexing his muscles and said "I will find that soldier's Commander and ask that he be transferred to me."

Waver looked at Rider with his shock on his face "You don't really expect whoever his Master is to just hand him over."

Rider now looked down at Waver and titled his head "He said _command_ not Master, I will find who he answer to and request that he given to me a soldier like him will be invaluable."

Waver was not a technophobic like the rest of the Mage Association.

In fact if it had made a real life Robo Cop who was actually cooler than the Terminator, Waver would be all for it.

Except for the fact that said Robo Cop went toe to toe with Berserker and was able to get the better of the Madman.

That was not the bad thing, the bad thing was that, he may be an enemy Servant, he was not yet sure.

But there was one thing Waver was sure of, there no way in hell that Robo Cop was Caster, it wouldn't add up.

If this was a test even if you cheated on it you would fail, Robo Cop as Caster is impossible or more along the lines of a total waste.

It would be summoning Hercules as Berserker, he would be more useful not to mention sane as any other Class.

Seriously who would summon him as Berserker, given him more strength than he already has would be a bonus.

But what the heck would he do with that bonus, like he'd probably lose the ability to use most of his Noble Phantasm.

"Rider let's not get ahead, what if his commander is another person like him, what if there more of them, what if they decided to just kill us?"

Rider now boldly declared "I will ask all of them to join my army!"

It was clear to Waver that Rider had not taken in the fact that both Saber and Lancer had rejected him and Robo Cop and his commander may just do the same.

* * *

 **To clear up some things for you Archer decided to be a dick to Tohsaka and went and saw what Assassin had went to do. He found it amusing that as Assassin tried to extort Maiya for information and got assassinated, being the dick he is he decided not to tell anyone what he saw and went after Noble 6. He doesn't view Noble 6 as a Mongrel for he respects the fact that Noble 6 does not claim to be anything. He also finds Noble 6 amusing, his apparent lack of Social skills and manners being number 1. He also finds it rather amusing that Noble 6 has no connection to his treasury. He'd like to see what humanity is capable of once they leave his garden, he also can tell that Noble 6 was not born on Earth nor really is human any more and therefore not his subject so instead will call him Traveller. He also pities Noble 6 because he can tell Noble 6 didn't live long and he also didn't live a peaceful life**.

 **ALSO A NOTE TO ALL OF YOU Visual Arts Key fans, CLANNAD is out on steam on the 24 of Nov, so looking forward to that, so I may not upload a story for some time after that due to that as well.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the chapter no flaming.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I came to see that it had been a month and more than I had updated or at least was a month when I decided to finish this chapter. Sorry about the wait, I will also add this is way more popular that I thought it would be thanks guys. A lot does happen as in moving of plot and all so I hope you can all bear with me on this one.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the Chapter, No flaming please**

* * *

Chapter Three

" _I'm ready how about you_!" The last words of Emile (Halo Reach)

Irisviel had retired for the night had now was in a deep sleep, but it was not rest that she found, no it was _that_ world again, _his_ world.

She was in one of those helicopter things, it was flying away from a tower the likes of which she had never seen before.

It had Noble 6 along with a blue SPARTAN who was slightly taller than Noble 6 and one in a sick green who was much taller and wider than Noble 6.

The now asked the blue one "MACH rounds, in atmosphere?"

The largest of the three now spoke, his voice was clearly that of a man who was past his late 30s.

The Blue one gave him a nod and said "That's one way to get their attention."

Irisviel now saw a plane that made the plane she had flown to Japan on look like a two fly past them.

It made a sound that Irisviel was not quite able to place and a beam of light shot forth from it and hit the tower.

But less than 10 seconds later a beam of light shot from above it at took down that plane right before her eyes.

The Largest of the three in this air vehicle turned slightly and said "No, no, tell me this is not happening!"

A voice now was heard asking "Frigate Grafton, respond!" The Blue one now said "Grafton is dust, get us out of here!"

Irisviel looked up to see what was above them, some sort of _Ship_ was so high up it was almost as if it was in space.

Not to mention the size of said ship, it was so large it was like it had been built to wipe cities and even small nations from worlds.

She was unable to see their faces, but it was clear to her that this whole thing had just gone from bad to worse.

See was yet to see Noble 6 in an actual fight, but it was clear to her that if he had to go up against a thing like what was above her in the sky right now, he had fought foes others could only dream of.

A force that had a ship of that size, she had to wonder was it that ship that killed Noble 6 or did he die before it fired on him or did he destroy it?

Why was there so much left to be answered, why did she not see his face ever, his helmet was on, why did she not see it as if it was from his own view?

What was going to happen with the enemy ship in space above, what befell all of them?

Irisviel awoke from her dream with a start, to say the least the size of the ship that she had seen made Fuyuki city look tame as well as rather small.

Not the mention the massive circle of light she had no doubt was a weapon, to her it all had a very alien look.

She did not know how right she was, such a craft was indeed alien, she was yet to see who it was or what it was that Noble 6 had to fight in life.

But Irisviel knew that it would not be pleasant for here, this was but the first of many long nights.

In her mind she had no doubt that this was only the start of her _dreams_ , it was plausible since she had only seen less then a few moments and none of it had to do with the death of Noble 6.

She was not yet sure if what she had seen had been right after the other.

No time had seem to pass and she had not seen all that there was to see.

She was not sure why they had been so close to a tower they destroyed or why they were even there.

All of this, it all ran through her mind as she tried to make sense of it.

But there was not enough, she did not know enough to make a sound judgement on it.

So she now said quietly to herself "Noble 6, just what type of foes did you have to face in life?"

* * *

 _The Church_

Dawn had come and the current judge of the Holy Grail War and ally of Tohsaka Tokiomi now made an announcement to all the Masters.

"The Grail War is in grave peril, it is quite possible that, Caster's Master is behind the Fuyuki city kidnappings, thus in accordance with the emergency provisions I am granted as judge, shall temporarily alter the rules of the Grail War."

His next words were "All Masters are to cease any ongoing combat and attack Caster instead."

It was now even though none were in sight did he raise his arm and roll down his sleeve to reveal the Command Seals that were there.

As he did this he said "And the one who defeats Caster and his Master, will receive an additional Command Seal as their reward."

He now went on to explain why he actually had these "These are unused Seals, left by the fallen Masters of past Grail Wars."

He then added "They should prove of immeasurable value to all of you."

Still holding his arm with all the Command Seals on it he said "Once Caster has been annihilated, we shall begin the Holy Grail War anew."

Now as he let go of his hand he spoke to an unseen audience "If anyone has questions please ask them here."

He then smiled as he made a joke "Of course that is limited to those who can speak in human tongues."

He knew that they were familiars in and around this area keeping tabs on him so in a sense he got the best laugh out of all of them.

He had done as he needed to allow the secrets of magic to be kept from prying eyes.

He had also done as he could to allow Tohsaka to view all the other Servants skills and Noble Phantasms.

It was a very cunning plan, in fact it had been made to draw out the Master of Lancer who he knew had survived the attack by Emiya Kiritsugu.

The man had already used 1 of his Command Seals so naturally he would seek to gain a fresh one.

As for the others they would seek to keep it from one another and gain it for themselves.

It was a good plan, in all but practice for there was no way that all of the Masters would just do as they were told.

But truth be told if they took each other out it would only benefit Tohsaka all the more.

And if Saber were to deal the final blow, it would solve the puzzle of who was the Master of Saber as well.

* * *

 _That Night Einzbern Mansion_

Irisviel, Saber, Maiya, Kiritsugu and Noble 6 were discussing what to do next.

Irisviel was sitting at one side of the table with Saber standing behind her.

Kiritsugu the other with Maiya standing behind me.

Noble 6 was at the wall on the side of both of them, his guard was up even now.

Irisviel was the first to speak as she asked her husband "Kiritsugu is it safe to presume that all the other Masters will chase Caster?"

It was a big ask, if he got it wrong it may cost one of them their lives.

Kiritsugu then said "It is a safe bet."

On the table in front of them was a map with pictures of all the known Masters.

But Noble 6 now said "That is not tactically sound approach."

Kiritsugu now turned his head to look at the Servant and said "Why do you say that?"

Noble 6 may or may not have raised his eyebrow at that, none could tell in any case all they could see was that faceless visor.

Noble 6 just stated "This is war, no one plays fair in war, we play to win."

He had a very valid point, there was no guarantee that this was going to help them, in fact it may be a set up.

It was now that Noble 6 said "We know that Assassin is still around and his Master is under protection of this judge."

It was at this point that Kiritsugu said "You believe it to be a ploy by him to draw out the other Masters to lure us into a trap maybe?"

Noble now calmly said "In war, the intel you have on the enemy can be what separates life from death."

This was sound, it was also rang true with the man to whom Noble 6 was speaking with, though Saber did not agree with what Noble 6 was saying at all.

She did not voice what she had to say yet due to the fact that she knew that she had to wait and listen to hear what else that her Master and Noble 6 were willing to do.

Kiritsugu now said "If that is so, it may benefit as well as hinder us, Caster believes Saber to e Jeanne d'Arc, in that case he will come to us for sure."

The man went on to say "It means that all we have to do is wait for him."

It was now that Saber chose to speak as she said "Master that is insufficient."

She said this her eyes on the map, but she now raised her head to look him in the eyes as she said "His evil deeds require punishment, we should seek him before the damage spread further."

She did get an answer, Kiritsugu had closed his eyes and now he said "Iri, are you versed in spells the erect barriers throughout the forest?"

Irisviel blinked then said "Yes, that's fine."

It was clear to all there that Emiya had no intention of replying to Saber in fact he had just moved on as if she had not spoken at all.

Kiritsugu now said "Just use your knowledge of the area to keep Saber away from the fighting."

Irisviel was a little taken aback by this and said "You won't have Saber fight Caster then?"

In reply to her Kiritsugu just said "Caster will be dealt with by one of the other Masters, if this is indeed a trap set to lure out the Masters we best not move into it."

Kiritsugu then added "Those who actually hunt Caster will make better targets."

Saber felt her grip tighten in rage at what she had just heard, did her Master only seek victory?

Kiritsugu then went and added "I shall attack from the side and defeat them."

Saber did not hold her tongue as she said "Master you are, how cowardly do you prove, you mock Heroic Spirits!"

She was shaking in anger as she now asked "Why don't you allow me to fight, do you mean to imply that you cannot trust me, your own Servant?"

Both Maiya and Kiritsugu just had their eyes closed, this was to be expected from the King of Knights.

Irisviel then asked "Aren't we only meant to fight Caster though?"

Kiritsugu then said "From what we have learned I distrust the judge this time."

He then went on to say "We were alerted to the fact that Assassin and his Master are with the judge but still active, yet he does not say a word."

Now Kiritsugu who was standing up now as well said "It is possible that they are both allied Tohsaka, we must be wary of him, that will be all."

Saber was so angry at this point she held her head down as her entire body began to tremble in rage.

Not once had Kiritsugu even looked her in the eyes during that time, he did not answer her or treat her as a person.

To him she was now sure that she must be no more than a tool, a tool to be used in this war.

She did take note though how he listened to Noble 6, but that was only because he had stated things he wanted to hear.

* * *

 _With Saber_

Leaving all of them alone she entered an unlit room and shook her, she could not agree with this, it was just not the way she had been taught was right.

She now spun around, Noble 6 was in the room as well, she had felt him but not heard him enter.

She now coldly said "I have nothing to say to you, do you wish to speak to me?"

Noble 6 gave her a nod and said "Your pulse has elevated, what is wrong."

She looked at him as if her were mad and said "Why, I should not expect so much of you, we are to hide here while Caster wrecks havoc and evil upon those outside, what is right about this!"

In reply to her Noble 6 "Tell me what do you know of war?"

Saber was at least able to tell that he was not mocking her in any way shape or form.

"One must fight to protect that which they hold dear, one must fight with honour and for the good of the people, if not what you do will only bring more hatred and suffering, if not war would be hell."

"Hell is it, can I ask you, the good of the people is that who you fight for or the families of the people you kill."

Saber was at a loss for words and she was right to be so.

It was no doubt the men who she had killed had families they had to feed, it may be that they were forced to fight to earn money to feed those back at home.

It was not the first time that this had been on her mind, but at the time she just had to do what was right by her people and kill those who sought to harm them.

Saber now said "I did what was right by the people that were under me, I did what I could to keep them from harm."

Noble 6 now said "Kiritsugu wishes to do the same."

Saber would not accept that and she said "He has no honour, I can't see what he wishes to protect, a man with no honour cannot stand for a good cause."

In reply to her Noble 6 now said "Honour does not save lives nor does it win wars."

Saber looked at him and said "Why, why do you say this to me, do you seek to mock me, am I amusing to you."

Noble6 shook his head "If ideals won wars, I would not need to exist."

He now asked "What was the fate of your kingdom, what became of it after your death."

It was a harsh thing to ask, it was also required at this point in time.

Saber now looked to the ground and said "It fell and those who I wished to serve who I sacrificed all that I had for, they fell under new rule or died."

She now looked upon the faceless visor and now said "What became of that which you died fighting for, that is that assume you died fighting."

In reply to her Noble 6 said "I have no regrets about my death, even if that which I served had not won in the end I would not regret it not at all."

This she did not expect to hear and asked "Wait, what do you mean by that."

Noble 6 now told her "I do not regret it, I can see them all those who died so I could be at that place at that time."

He gave a pause before he said "I know why I died, I know why I had to die, what we do in life, it affects those who come after us."

The Once and Future King did not truly understand what it was he was saying and she now asked "Do you not have any regrets about your life nothing at all?"

"I am a SPARTAN a SPARTAN III to be correct, the concept of the one who made us was _bodies to buy us time_ , I did what I was suppose to."

Saber was able to pick out two things from that, the first was the people who made him were not very nice or good people.

The second was that what he was supposed to do was not a very glamorous thing, yet he did not have a regret about it.

Noble 6 now said "The one whose concept myself and the others were made for, he was an efficient, ambitious and ruthless, but he did not let that get in the way of protecting humanity."

Saber now did not know where this was going and asked "Did you know the man?"

Noble 6 shook his head "Negative, but I do know how he died, you can call him without honour, a murderer, bastard."

Noble 6 now turned his head to the door and said "But there were things he was not." Saber now asked "And what pray tell were those?"

Noble 6 now said three words "Traitor and Coward."

Saber was unsure of why he had said this so she asked "How do you know this, a man who is a murder as well as without honour was not those a coward or a traitor."

Saber clearly was unable to see how such a man was not a craven, but if he was not a traitor how could he be, if he did not sell his allies out to save his own hide?

It was now that Noble 6 turned to her and said "Towards the end of his life he was captured by the enemy and put through torture people here are yet go through."

That caught Saber's attention as Noble 6 stated "In terms you can relate to, lesser men would have broken long time ago."

Saber could feel that this was no bluff what the man Noble 6 spoke of went through must have been beyond this world.

"He gave false intel that led to a whole state being spared as well as the destruction of the enemy's valuable military assets."

Saber now looked at Noble 6 and said "I take it that they found out of his deception?"

Noble 6 gave a nod of his head "That is true and they beheaded him, but before they did he mocked them, he refused to squirm or beg, he faced death like any soldier should."

Saber blinked from what she had just heard Noble 6 had a very good opinion of this man.

But she was able to tell though only just that Noble 6 did not have an opinion of said man at all.

Noble 6 now said as he left the room "We all did what was required of us, we bought time and as a result we were victorious over an enemy that had us outclassed as well as out numbered."

Saber was left alone unsure what to make of the SPARTAN, right now she was unsure if he had an opinion of Emiya at all?

It was at this point that both Saber and Noble 6 gave a sharp turn in the same direction.

Now from his faceless visor Noble 6 said "An enemy attack, we should regroup with command for our orders, the battle will begin soon."

* * *

 _With Noble 6_

Kiritsugu and Maiya were now loading their guns and preparing for battle, Irisviel had a crystal ball and she was now was seeing who it was that had come.

At first she could only see children in the forests, but then it became clear to her who it was.

Saber was leaning over he side while Noble 6 just looked on from where he was standing Irisviel now said "There they are."

Saber had anger both in her face and in her eyes as she saw what was going on "Irisviel the enemy is provoking us."

In reply to this Irisviel just said "They must be hostages." Saber now said "I'll have to go down there and save them."

At this point through the crystal ball Caster gazed at them and before Irisviel could report this Noble 6 just said it for her.

"He knows that he is being watched, that means that he expects us or just you to go out there and fight him."

Saber got from his tone that he meant for her not to go out there and she said "You would have me abandon all the young children!"

In reply to her Noble 6 calmly stated "Since he is aware of us, he will not give you the chance to save those children, it is more than likely that he has some trap set for you if you do confront him, if you do go and do so, you will also leave your Master open to attack from the other Masters."

In reply to that Saber said "But it was said by the judge that all Masters are to take down Caster before they take down one another."

Noble 6 look at her, he could see the anger in her eyes, but he knew he had to tell her this "The age of Chivalry is dead, it died a long time ago."

At this point Caster began to rant as he now said "As promised last night, I Gilles de Rais, have come, I would like an audience with Jeanne, my beautiful and holy Virgin."

Right now all Saber said was "Irisviel!" There was a sense of both pleading and urgency in her voice.

In the meantime Caster went on to say "I have come prepared for a lengthy wait."

He gave a click of his fingers and said "Now, children it is time to play tag, the rules are simply you just have to ran away from me."

All the kids began to look around in horror as now Caster said "If you can!"

He then grabbed a kids head and began to squeeze on it.

Saber yelled at the crystal ball "Stop!"

If the mad man had heard or not, none could be sure, but Saber now bore witness to the child having his poor head crushed and his brains and blood spill out onto the ground.

It was clear this was the way he planned to draw Saber out and Caster now said "Now, run, I'll come after you, once I have counted up to a hundred."

He now addressed Saber and said "Hey Jeanne how long do you think it will take me to catch them all?"

Irisviel looked to her husband and said "Saber go and defeat Caster." Saber gave her a nod and said "I will!"

As Saber moved out to take on Caster, Irisviel now looked to Noble 6 and asked him "Do you have any thoughts on the current situation."

The SPARTAN just said "I have nothing to add to what you are doing."

Irisviel was able to tell he did not see Saber going head to head with Caster as a wise choice or as a good plan, but at the time what could they do?

She now asked him "Do you really have nothing to say."

But this time Noble 6 was silent, he had said what he had to say and would say no more.

Irisviel could not help but feel as if she had let him done or as if she had failed him in a way she was yet to learn of.

Kiritsugu at this point said "Maiya, take Iri and run, run in the opposite direction to Saber and Caster."

Irisviel now asked "I can't stay here, Noble 6 is here with me."

Kiritsugu now said "It is not safe to stay here, as it is, we want to keep your Servant a secret, if so another Master will see this as a chance to get rid of you."

Irisviel now looked to Noble 6 who was silent on the matter, with a sigh she said "Alright, I'll leave."

She now felt yet another enter the forest, Kiritsugu now asked "What's wrong Iri?"

Irisviel now answered him "It looks like another has arrived."

She now gave a nod to Maiya and the two of them now began to move to exit the building, They had to get out fast.

It was at this point that Noble six held out his hand to the Magus Killer and said "Take these, plasma grenades, the orange switch is to arm them."

As he now gave them to Kiritsugu Noble 6 said "They will stick to what they hit first after you throw them, but take 3 seconds to detonate, anything in 13 feet will die instantly, it is capable of destroying light vehicles and damaging heavy ones."

Both Maiya and Irisviel had already left the building, but he could catch up to them, so now Noble 6 gave Kiritsugu one last piece of information about the plasma grenades.

"It explodes upward and outward up to 40 feet away, an item or a person within this range is subject extreme temperatures, there is an after effect of the detonation area use it wisely."

Noble 6 now turned and made his way out of the mansion, who ever it was who had come for them was clearly not just going to attack Caster.

This was war and the first thing that Noble 6 had been taught was that in war there was no rules.

To kill or to be killed that is what war is, just on a large scale.

* * *

 _With Saber_

To her horror the children, even the one who had been alive, they had turned into monster of a kind that Saber had never faced before.

Caster now got into a rant and said "What do you think Jeanne, doesn't it bring back memories, Jeanne?"

Saber had no clue to what he was talking about but then he said "Every thing is just as it was back then, your noble vigour and dignified air all prove you to be Jeanne d'Arc without a doubt!"

It was the ravings of a mad man it was clear that he had no intent to listen to any reason and just did what he wanted to.

To add insult to injury he called Saber by a name that was not her own.

Caster now asked with anger in his voice "So why, why won't you awaken?"

It was now his mad rants turned to blasphemy as he said "Do you still believe in God's grace?"

He added to in further when he said "You still think a miracle will save you from this predicament?"

He then placed his hand to his face and said "How tragic, have you forgotten the battle of _Compiègne_?"

He now asked her "Despite all the humiliation you suffered, you're still content with being a puppet of God?"

Before he could finish this, Saber launched an attack on him, and the monster he had created in turn attacked her.

Saber was able to cut through the first ones of them with ease.

Had she suffered an injury it may not be so and with her intrinsic for battle she was able to cut down what could only be a tentacle before it latched onto her foot.

But even with her skill there were far to many for her to keep this up, she was surrounded already and with enemies to her flank as well as rear was in a bad situation.

All it would take was for her to miss a step or to not be fast enough and one of those tentacles would grasp her.

From then on it would be all over if she was unable to cut it off in an instant.

As she cut down her 7th monster she felt the space between her and her foes was now a little too open.

An attack against her back in this theory could distract her, also she did not wish to use her sword to its full potential just yet.

She was unsure if she could risk it her, no doubt the other Master would come her as well to try to get rid of Caster.

But once he was dead all bets were off and she would be open to their attacks.

Her Master was not so great that she would be able to use _Excalibur_ and fight on full strength.

But if she did not try to do that to take out Caster here and now, she knew that she would not be able to do so.

" _If only I had an ally to guard my back_?"

It was just as she thought this that an attack at her back came and she turned to counter it.

Cutting it down her back got attacked again.

She spun around once more to take cut this one down, but this time she was slower, the battle it was taking its toll on her.

She had no idea how Caster was not running out of mana nor how he was able to do all of this, but she did know if this kept up, she will die or worse.

It was just as a 3rd attack on her back came and she moved to try fend it off that the 4th appeared as well.

She knew she could not fight on 2 fronts at once and that she had to try to take the two of them down at the same time.

It was too much for her to handle, her foe was a mad man, a mad man with power.

Just as she tried to fend off the 3rd attack she herd steel hit the ground and the splash of blood.

It was not her doing for she now cut down the tentacle.

It was also not Noble 6 for as she had seen the weapons he used was similar if not the same as the ones of the modern era.

Now a rather dashing voice called out to her "Your form was no wear as near as magnificent as it should be to do the King of Knights Justice."

She now looked to see Lancer with his red as well as golden spear.

He gave her a wink and at the same time Caster seemed to throw a childish fit at what had just gone on.

"Who are you, who gave you permission to interfere!"

Lancer now calmly pointed his golden spear at him and said "That is my questions, fiend, it will be my spear that takes Saber's life!"

This only ticked off Caster all the more, be it known that he was in the wrong and had got Saber confused for another person entirely.

Holding his head he now said "My Prayers, _my_ Holy Grail brought that woman back to life, she belongs to me, ever ounce of flesh, every drop of blood even her soul itself is mine!"

He now pointed to Lancer as he said this who in turn just said "Hey, Caster, I won't meddle in your love affair."

Standing back to back with Saber he now tilted his head and said to Caster "If you're set on subjugating Saber and making her yours no matter what, then go ahead and try."

Now he began to frown as he said "However, I won't allow you to defeat Saber who I was the first to face in this war!"

Saber now said "Lancer, you?"

In reply to her Lancer said "Don't get me wrong, Saber, the only order I was given today was to defeat Caster, thus I believe that cooperation to be our best option here, well?"

Saber gave him a smile as well as a nod and then turned to stand side by side with him.

This man, he had honour as well as chivalry, two thing that her Master and the other Servant did not have so much if any of.

Now Saber said "Just to be clear Lancer, I could kill 100 of those things with just one arm."

In reply to her Lancer gave a smirk and said "That number is nothing to speak of."

He now moved and ran ahead to take on Caster with Saber following behind him.

Caster was angry once more and he said "Unforgivable, don't get carried away you bastard!"

Not to say that what he did was not forgivable, but to be sure no one in this Holy Grail War other than his own Master would forgive him.

If there was a hell, he was certainly going there after this and if not, the other more noble of the Heroic Spirits would make him go there.

But right now it was unknown to Saber what Lancer's Master was doing or why he had really come here at all!

* * *

 _Einzbern Mansion_

The front entrance to the Einzbern Mansion exploded as a man with blonde hair in a blue coat walked in through the hole he had just made.

There was a ball of what seemed to be liquid metal to his left, his hands behind his back he now stated clearly why he was here.

"I, the 9th head of the Archibald family, Kayneth El-Melloi, have come."

It was clear that he was not here for a chat and he proved this when he said "Eiznbern Mage, let us duel for the Grail with our lives and our honour."

He was unaware of how little the word honour held in this place, but then again it was just empty words to him, words that he used to do what he wanted to do.

It came as no surprise to him that he did not get a reply nor did he even see the face of the woman who had been with Servant Saber.

As he now looked around he saw that not a soul had come to take up his challenge, so with a confident smirk he began to walk forward.

As he did this, his foot tripped a wire that been placed there in case of enemy attack.

The heads of the statues to the left and right of Kayneth exploded with small sphere projectiles that acted as bullets that were launched to the centre of the room.

The pictures, lights as well as a few other statues were smashed by these and kicked up dust and smoke.

But once the smoke had cleared sphere of metal had covered Kayneth who as he now recalled it back to its smaller form said "You rely on traps, have you really fallen so low, Einzbern?

As usual he did as he wished to and now said "Very well, this is no longer a duel, but an extermination!"

He said this with pride as what he was about to do was a great thing, an act that was for the better of all humanity.

He now sent forth his _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ in its search mode to find the one who had set these traps.

He now gave a smile as he felt in the air where there was a person in this building.

With a smile upon his lips he grinned as he moved towards that area and cut a whole in the floor.

Then he used his _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ to transport himself up into the room above him.

He now said as soon as he saw the face of the man in the room "Found you, rat."

The man now fired a machine gun at him, one which Kayneth with his arms folded and his smirk still on his face let his _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ block for him.

The man fired a few times rapidly but to no avail, in fact.

After the gunfire had stopped Kayneth showed his face once more and said the single word " _Scalp_!"

The _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ now moved with 4 separate limbs to attack the man.

But it just hit the ground which did cause Kayneth to raise an eyebrow at first, but then he dismissed it.

"You created a _Reality Marble_ in your own body to control time and accelerate, looks like you do know a bit of magic."

That was about as close to a compliment that he would ever give.

Kayneth now closed his eyes as he said "But only a coward would rely on such petty tricks after having been trained as a Mage, die realising your place."

He now allowed himself to drop to the floor below before he said " _Ire Sanctio_." It was a command just like the word _Scalp_ was.

But this one meant to track and kill, the _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ now spread out like a net and went forth to all corners of the room and beyond.

Kayneth now folded his arms in an arrogant manner as he said "Controlling time within himself must have place a great stress on his body."

The _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ came back to him and Kayneth said "Found him, now how far can you run in the physical condition?"

But Kayneth had not seen that this man was more than just your average Joe.

In fact he was known as a _Magus Killer_ for a reason, not that Kayneth took that into account.

The _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ had no eyes to see with nor could it smell him, all he had to do was slow his body's internal time to a third of what is meant to be along with his heart and breathing and he may just be invisible to the _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_.

It was one of the flaws of Kayneth to think too little of his foes, to think that he was the best that there was in all things.

The sin of pride was about to reap its harvest of Kayneth very soon!

Kayneth now walked down the dark corridor into the light and turned to his left where he thought the man had been.

When he did not see him, he did not react, he did react when the man called out his name "Kayneth."

In shock he was still able to turn to see the man who now fired at him.

Had it not been for the _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ Kayneth would be dead.

Forming a shield that stopped the bullets from hitting his chest as well as his upper body Kayneth now said "Fool it's useless!"

For a reason that was only known to him, he had left an arch that was empty where his feet and ankles were.

In his arrogance he did not notice it, he also did not notice what it was that the man his foe held in his free hand.

As the shots were still being fired before the gun ran empty a blue sphere had been throw with the same level of care and accuracy that a pace bowler in cricket uses.

It was only when he felt a ball hit his foot did he look there to see what it was.

He would have disregarded it but it began to burn as well as it glowed an unnatural colour that and it stuck to his foot.

He no longer felt the gun fire and he was sure the man had made a run for it. It had been a whole 2 seconds since this had hit his foot.

Kayneth to his horror felt his foot begin to burn up and had his _Volumen_ _Hydrargyrum_ wrap around the bright blue sphere to try to take it off.

That man who had thrown it was no where in sight when he did so, but then all he saw was black as his body was blast of its feet and into nearby wall almost breaking all the bones in his body.

As he then fell to the groun it was a little longer than what it should have been as he fell through a hole in the floor.

Pain seared through his body and he felt as every part of him was on fire or at least had been for a shot but deadly amount of time.

He could not see a thing all of it was black to him, he could not cough he could not gasp he could not speak he was in too much pain.

His entire would was ringing to add to it, all he could hear was nothing but muffled noises that he could not make out.

The weapon, the trick or the spell that had been used against him, it was not of this world, that was for sure, even though he did not know it yet.

The once proud, arrogant and ass of a man that had been Kayneth El-Melloi was now reduced to a burning wreck of body, that no one bar a few could tell was him.

His body was burnt, the skin was burnt off even some of the muscles as well.

His left leg, the leg that, that thing had got stuck to was gone, most if not all of his his bones were shattered.

His eyes as well as his tongue had been burned out along with most of his throat.

His nose along with most of his face and all of his hair was gone to boot, this burnt not yet dead corpse could be any body at this point.

The only feeling he had left was pain that was killing, he had no idea if he was alive or dead, but the pain it was there.

If it was not for the action of his Servant he would have died then and there.

The man who had done this to him was Kiritsugu Emiya, the weapon he had used had been a _Plasma_ _Grenade_.

One of those created by the _Covenant_ an Alien Empire that had been and what remained of them still was hell bent on the death of humanity.

There was no way in hell that magic could keep up with this technology not even at it's best.

* * *

 _With Noble 6_

Noble 6 had not looked back when the explosion sounded he knew what it was from.

Had Kiritsugu and sense he might have just listened to him and got away from it or at least made sure that he was at a safe distance.

It was now that his Master Irisviel von Einzbern said "Kotomine Kirei is coming here!"

Though it was for just a second, she had forgot that Noble 6 was with them.

That said, it was to be expected since he was behind them and was also silent and in fact had almost if no presence at all.

It was only when he said the words "On it."

That Iri recalled that he was here and that due to his ranks, he was more than a much for Kirei.

"Wait, what if an enemy servant was to come for us while you fight him, what if _he_ is a Master and his Servant comes after us."

Noble 6 did not turn to her in fact he did not say a thing, he just now held up his pistol and pointed it in a direction in front of him.

As he did this he said "I do not intend to leave you."

It was as he said these words that the entire area seemed to change, the area they were now in was dark, but it was not as dark as night and it also was cold.

Irisviel and Maiya looked around them in both awe and shock.

They could see ice, in fact they could see Ice surrounded by what may be ring. It was also not above ground.

They now felt a chill as the ice and snow was all too real.

Noble 6 now turned to them and said "Get into that lab."

He now moved to a shelf like thing that housed a magnitude of guns, throwing on to Maiya he said "Use this is you need to."

He now pointed to what was behind them and they both turned to see what could only be a bunker in this cavern.

"Once inside I will close the doors, you will need to walk down the corridor a to a room to seal it from within."

Sure they might not know how to do that, but Noble 6 figured Maiya would be able to figure it out.

Irisviel was about to ask where they were but Maiya just said to her "Madame, we have to move, your Servant will do what he has to."

At first she was about to argue but she chose not to do so.

Walking into this _lab_ Irisviel now turned one last time and said "You'll be alright Noble 6."

In reply to her all he did was nod and hit a button that shut down the doors.

He saw Irisviel try to give him a smile as the security doors close locking her in there.

Now turning back he too picked a rifle off the rack of weapons and loaded it.

It was an M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, the fact that he now held it almost reminded him of the first and only visit to this place.

This place was Reach, he was not born here, but it was where he belonged, it was his own world, how could one hope to prevail against him in it.

Noble 6 now stood in front of the security door, it chimed to tell him that internal security had been activated.

He now lined up his scope and was able to pick out a human male, tall brown hair, eyes that were empty.

This was the same man who had tried to take the life of Maiya, he also had a Command Seal upon his hand, it was proof that he was a master.

His clothes from what Noble 6 had on him were that of a priest's, so no doubt he was in league with the judge.

The was another person here, one like the first he had taken down, she wore a mask and was covered in black.

" _Two of them, best take out that man first_."

Noble 6 with the man who must be Kirei Kotomine in his view finder fired a shot from his M392 at the man.

With both skill an agility that was beyond most humans he got out of the way of the bullet.

Or at least the man thought he had done so, for it had been aimed for his heart, the moved to his right to get out of the way.

But he was not as fast as he thought or rather his foes weapon was faster than he thought.

His left arm, it had a bullet wound upon it, a surprise in fact to Noble 6 due to this gun was capable of taking a head off.

His foe now broke out into a run and throw was were knives or swords at Noble 6, who in turn twisted to the side only slightly in order to avoid the attack.

The arm of the man had seemed to heal and he had now seen Noble 6 and came to a stop.

Noble 6 who had his rifle still trained on him decided to let him say what he wished to before he shot him.

"I see, so you are the one who got in my way last time, you must also be the one from before?"

His voice was deep it may be or at least have been deeper than Jorge's.

Noble 6 did not reply to him, he just stared at the man his gun still trained on him.

Kirei Kotomine now said "Not one for idle chatter, I did not think that of you, why are you here, this, this world is it your doing."

Noble 6 still did not answer him, he only did allowed the man from a distance try to gaze into his visor.

Kirei now asked "What are you, I can see from the way you walk, all you know is killing."

He now got ready to charge Noble 6, but this was what Noble 6 wanted him to do.

As he closed the distance between the two of them Kirei now pulled up his _Black Keys_ and made stab at Noble 6.

Noble 6 stood there and made no effort to block the blow, he let it hit him.

The sound of steel clashing upon metal now rang out in the cavern, but what's more is the fact that the sound of steel breaking was what soon followed.

The pupils of Kirei Kotomine shrunk as they saw his black keys breaking, his _holy steel_ broke when it hit this man's or Servant's armour.

Noble 6 now looked down at the man, he was clearly much, much taller than him, which the man Kirei was not too used to.

Well not too much, but enough for Kirei to know the moment he saw his face own in the visor, that he was out of his league.

This man was a killer, but unlike him, this mad did not make individuals disappear, no this man took down military organisation.

This man if he was a man at all was not a killer by choice, but out of necessity.

The urge to fight is not as strong as the urge to survive and right now, he was about to feel it!

In on fluid motion, the gun feel from the hands of Noble 6, as he raised his right arm and drew out his combat knife.

Spinning it by the hilt, he then rammed it right down through the right arm Kirei cutting it clean off, with his free hand Noble 6 caught Kirei's head and applied extreme pressure to it.

Kirei was no weakling, in fact he was beyond what any human should be able to do.

But Noble 6 was a SPARTAN III and a Heroic Spirit, Kirei might as well have been just a child when compared to Noble 6.

His head did not shatter, but Kirei's eyes rolled into the back of his head due to the pain and the man collapsed on the ground.

He was not dead, but he might as well be, with 5 indents in his head, as he lay on the ground Noble 6 picked up his M932 and fired it taking off Kirei's legs and arms.

Noble 6 was certain that this man could survive it, he also knew that Irisviel would be able to keep him alive, in time for them to get his Command Seals.

He now thought to himself " _Secondary Target_ _of opportunity subdued, continuing Mission."_

There was Assassin that was trying to hide in the shadows, but the fact that this world was _his_ world made it all the more easy for Noble 6 to locate her.

* * *

 **Okay guys just to let you know, the reason why I don't have Noble 6 speak in combat is a joke on his firefight voice. You all know the default on in Halo Reach, the one that does not speak at all and I mean at all. So yeah the fact that he does not speak to anyone while in combat is meant to be a joke on that.**

 **Kayneth is alive due to his** **_Volumen_ **_**Hydrargyrum** _**it managed to save his life, but his body is fucked up as hell. The plasma Grenade was not a Noble Phantasm due to the fact that it was not Noble 6 who was using it, sorry about that. Had Six been the one to do that Kayneth would be dead.**

 **As For Kirei he is alive and the reason is as I stated above, Noble 6 can see that this guy has a priestly uniform, there fore this guy must be in league with the judge. If said judge can grant Command Seals, he can also make contracts. Assassin going to another Master who is unknown is the last Noble 6 wants. Now I may have pissed of the Kirei fans, but that guy I just hated, he was a false priest, though I just did not like his character in general. Why was it a curb stomp battle. Now giving Kirei the benefit of the doubt that Kirei's training as well as magic can put him on par with a regular SPARTAN III, Noble 6 was WORD of HASLEY the only hyper lethal along with John 117. Giving the fact that John is better due to being a SPARTAN II we can say he is the second best SPARTAN in the Halo franchise. FUCK YOU LOCKE, you buy a Halo game to play split screen and Play Master Chief, not some guy from no where in general who thinks he can take down the Jesus of his era. (Seriously what the fuck 343?) Back on topic Noble 6 is a unique Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian, his stats and ranks say Kirei is going down.**

 **Also I last bit also the fact that he was notified by Alaya to the fact that Kirei should die and he should go out of his way to take him down, Gil being one of the main ones. How are they going to take the Command Seals, Easy, Zouken and a bit of blackmail, don't worry Six has got this covered.**

 **If you have a question PM, as long as the question is not how Noble 6 will make a deal with Zouken, that is going to be a part of the next chapter.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the story no flaming please**


End file.
